The Many Mini Misadventures of Stan and Spooky
by Syrenia
Summary: Spooky and Stan and company work on Stan's big takeover and more. Boku to Maoh: Blue Demon sequel, which has been lengthened from its unreleased beta version. Crowd: Ooo, ahh.
1. Let The Music Begin

**Title:** The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky  
**Subject:** Okage: Shadow King/Boku to Maoh  
**Genres:** Romance/General  
**Sub-genres:** Drama

**Main Pairings:** Stan/Spooky, Derrick/Spooky, one-sided Ari/Spooky, one-sided Ari/Marlene  
**Other Pairings:** One-sided Linda/Epros, one-sided Linda/Big Bull

**Summary:** Spooky and Stan and co. work on Stan's big takeover.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Okage: Shadow King/Boku to Maoh or any of its characters. The game and its characters are copyright Zener Work and their respective owners. Any OCs you encounter are mine along with the plot. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, continuationishness...

Spooky has too many pairings, but it makes things funner to write.

And that's what this is all about for me. :3

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Prologue - Let The Music Begin**

* * *

The curtain rose, the introduction blaring through the speakers, "Ladies and gents, please welcome the first musical band to ever grace the land - The Crushing Devils!"

* * *

It had all started when Spooky went on a scheming kick and threw an idea at the Evil King and Derrick, another demon to whom she was affianced.

Remembering Linda, Stan agreed that her plot would be worth a shot.

Then it was up to the others.

Convincing Linda to be a back up singer was easy, but Epros was wary of the whole idea. The only reason he agreed to join was the annoying begging from the former Teen Idol Evil King.

And then it was Big Bull they had to persuade, which took a bit longer. He didn't want to leave his fitness club, but finally decided to join them when Linda begged the bull mercilessly.

Then it was on to Ari's house, the group soon assimilating him as well. He had joined quite easily, knowing Spooky would be with them.

After that, they were set, but an unexpected volunteer thwarted any attempt Stan had made to avoid him.

Derrick insisted he join in on the act instead of just watching, Spooky merrily agreeing, though Stan continued to grumble about it.

The two hated each other, but neither would back out.

Now, after a year and a half of learning to play their instruments - including many sleepless nights of sore fingers - they were all gathered at their first performance as a band, which hadn't been done in their world.

Amazingly, no one had ever thought of it.

But regardless of that, there were ulterior motives to this band's formation.

The idea was simple enough; Stan would use his power to hypnotize the crowd and the group would slowly gather the masses of the world under the Evil King's dictatorship.

Today was the first of their performances; phase one of their plan...


	2. Phase One Performance

**A/N:** The song is _Jane_ by The Loved Ones. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Phase One Performance**

* * *

"I'm sick of feeling like I lost this fight; sick of graying out the wrongs and rights," Stan sang out to the fairly large crowd, sitting on a stool and playing a guitar.

Looking them over, he decided to concentrate on the words a while before unleashing phase one of his grand scheme.

"I'm pulling out of here to clear my sights tonight, tonight. Alright, alright."

Playing his guitar with actual talent, the demon was impressive to the few who knew him and the details of his plot.

"Hear me out, baby, and dry your eyes. I'd write it out, but it would just seem trite," he sang, actually beginning to get into his zone. "I'm pulling out of here with holy spite tonight, tonight. Alright, alright."

To Spooky's surprise, albeit a pleasant sort, she'd found he actually enjoyed playing and singing.

In fact, she had told him so, now smiling to his performance as she danced and sang back up with Linda.

"But I've got this guitar that I can barely play," Stan sang, his leg bouncing to the music.

It was a strange sight to Kisling, who had come to hear them play.

Stan was obviously having a good time, soon shouting out, "Yeah!"

At the drums, surprising as it may be, was none other that Big Bull, who also seemed to be enjoying their first gig ever.

"How could we've known about what was in store? Never pictured me walk out this door," the Evil King continued. "I guess we didn't know just what we swore down at that broke down reservoir."

The crowd was rocking along, everything going smoothly and according to plan.

"Could we have one more shot for both our sakes?" sang Stan, grinning at the crowd that had grown slightly.

It was almost time to begin phase one.

"Can we slow it down and give, not take? Can't forgive me for my mistakes, my heart'll break, my heart'll break."

Off to the side, playing another guitar, was another familiar face.

Ari had joined the two by his master's commands, but he didn't mind it at all. He seemed to be having just as much fun as the others.

"See, I've got this guitar that I can barely play," Stan continued, the crowd roaring with approval. "And I betray a piece of your heart each time I go away."

Looking out into the crowd, he grinned, "But redemption comes harder when you're choosing not to pray."

A bit off to the other side, another familiar face stood before an electric keyboard. His feet didn't even touch the ground as he played, Epros seeming almost as excited as the rest.

"We can't stay innocent if we just run and hide. No remedy for scars and tears you've cried," the Evil King sang out to the roaring crowd. "My mind would ease if you told me your heart won't change if you knew that I tried... Yeah."

Giving a slight head bang as he played, Stan was definitely loving this.

"Yeah!" he shouted out. "Hey! ...Oh, yeah."

The plan hadn't hit a single hitch so far...

Playing during the short break, he readied himself to release hypnotic waves through his voice.

Soon the crowd would be in a daze and ready for step two of phase one.

"I'm sick of feeling like I lost this fight; sick of graying out the wrongs and rights," he continued, almost ready for his real part to begin. "I'm pulling out of here to clear my sights tonight, tonight. Alright, alright."

This was it - the big debut of his power!

"Hear me out, baby, and dry your eyes," he sang, his voice spreading across the crowd. "I'd write it out, but it would just seem trite. I'm out of here with holy spite. Alright, alright."

Hearing his voice, the crowd was slowly being hypnotized, Stan grinning.

"Well, I got this guitar and I've learned how to play," he went on with a sneer. "But now I've broken your heart 'cause I never chose to stay. And my redemption's a ruse 'cause you never heard me say..."

The mass of listeners was starting to zone out, almost overtaken by the Evil King's powers.

"We can't stay innocent if we just run and hide. No remedy for scars and tears you've cried. My mind would ease if you told me your heart won't change if you knew that I tried."

With every note sung, their defenses were falling. This plan was working perfectly!

"Just run and hide all the tears you cried," the sneering demon sang. "My mind's a mess 'cause you told me your heart changed and you don't know - don't know if I tried."

With his last piece before the finale, the crowd would be helpless.

With a triumphant grin, he finished his role, "If I tried."

Coming to a close, the music ended, Stan rising from his perch on the stool.

"People of Madril, Tenel, Rashelo; humans from towns across this land, heed my words!"

From behind, Navy smirked, knowingly exchanging glances with Ari. Both knew he was playing it up and had obviously rehearsed his grand speech.

"You will go out into the rest of our world and spread the message that the new band, The Crushing Devils, are now the best damn band you've ever heard. You will become extremely loyal fans to this, my band, and me specifically, whom you will call Samael."

The audience was so silent his words almost boomed, "You will never speak of me to heroes! You will follow any commands I give to you! Is that understood?"

A resounding murmur of acceptance sounding throughout the crowd, the demon laughed evilly.

"Now, go! Follow my commands at the count of three," he said, the rest of the band the only ones who'd escaped his hypnotism.

"One, two, three!" he counted, the audience awakening to find the band bowing.

Not thinking much of it, they all began to clap, soon talking amongst themselves before heading out.

They were all reacting just as planned, Stan grinning at the thinning crowd, though one man was left behind.

Seeing the last of the group disperse, the man began to clap a bit, taking out his earplugs.


	3. The Manager

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Manager**

* * *

"_Kisling_?" Ari asked, seeing the last remaining member of the crowd.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here, scholar," said Spooky with a wink.

The scholar then walked toward the band, "It seems my theory was correct."

Hopping down from the stage, Spooky stood before him, arms crossed. She knew he wouldn't hinder their plot.

"Ah, 'tis good thou art so clever. 'Twas quite a risk to surmount, however," Epros noted, floating down from the stage.

"You're _lucky_, scholar," Stan chimed in, hopping off the stage, "but if you dare give us awa--"

"Of course, of course!" the scholar said with slight nervousness.

He seemed very anxious, Spooky asking what was wrong.

"Oh, _nothing_. Nothing at all!" he replied, eyes shifting to the Evil King.

Looking to Stan, she realized the problem before her gaze returned to the professor, "You want to _join_ us, don't you?"

Kisling rubbed the back of his head, nodding.

He didn't know what he could do to contribute, though, and had thus been nervous to ask.

"Why in the hell do you--?" Stan began to bark.

"Stan," Spooky said, facing him.

The look on her face kept the demon quiet.

"I know _just_ what he can do," she finally announced. "He's smart; he can be our manager."

Returning her gaze to the professor, she saw a hopeful look on his face.

"When can you start?" questioned the demoness, winking once more.

"Right away!"

Although a shadow demon, she was often nice, the professor thankful to have her keep Stan from possibly losing his temper.

"Great," she replied. "Welcome aboard."

"Good. Then you should work on booking us some gigs around here for starters," added Stan.

He was already in a bad mood because Derrick had decided to join and he didn't really want anyone else on the team. Too many members would look suspicious.

"Everyone in town is spreading the news," said a voice, someone walking in and crossing his arms.

Speak of the devil; it was Derrick returning from his job to make sure everything went well with the hypnotized ones.

Growling to himself, Stan simply walked off to the side, plopping in a chair.

"Well, tonight's the next gig then," Spooky reminded them. "We should play more than one song, though. Just one looks too suspicious, so how about we try for three?"

The group then agreed, Spooky turning and facing the stage, "Let's decide the songs and then practice. Tonight's not that far away."

"Wait," Derrick interrupted. "We should make sure I'm seen on stage this time."

Thinking a moment, she nodded, "That makes _how_ many on stage? Epros, Linda, Big Bull, Stan, me and you makes six."

"Uh, _hey_," Ari spoke up.

"Oh, sorry! Seven," the demoness corrected with an apologetic smile in the boy's direction before looking around at everyone. "But that's too many, don't you think?"

Huffing, Stan muttered, "Not if I kick Thorne off the stage."

"Fuck off, Trinidad," Derrick said plainly.

Shaking her head, Spooky sighed.

It was going to take a lot to get these two to work well in the same group.

"Both of you shut up and get on stage," she barked, turning and marching back to the others.

Glaring at Stan before following, Derrick knew having him with them would be a pain in the ass.


	4. Demon King's Spell: Part 1

**A/N:** The song is _Goodnight, Goodnight_ by Hot Hot Heat. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Demon King's Spell: Part One**

* * *

That night came all too soon, the band ready to play.

All the details had been smoothed out and the crowd was just waiting to be put under the Demon King's spell...

"Thank you!" Spooky called to a cheering crowd as she held her microphone steady. "This one's called "_Goodnight, Goodnight_" and will be the first of three songs we'll be performing tonight."

With another enthusiastic cheer, the crowd began to move to the music...

"It's not enough to hear me say you've won," Stan began, the crowd dancing. "You only wanted me for having fun. But now I think you've gone and had your way and left me with a pile of bills to pay."

Even though they each didn't like it, Stan and Derrick were determined to work together.

Derrick glancing over at the other demon, Stan continued, "I can't even rewind the tape machine to listen to your drunken reasoning, so here it is - your final lullaby."

'_Time to bite the bullet,_' Derrick thought, leaning closer to his microphone.

He was only in this to be by her side.

"So goodnight, goodnight. You're embarrassing me. You're embarrassing you," both sang. "So goodnight, goodnight. Walk away from the door. Walk away from my life. So goodnight."

Although they hated each other, they harmonized fairly well, Spooky impressed...

She was also impressed they hadn't stopped in mid gig and gone at each other's throats.

"I've given up on social niceties. I threw 'em out when I threw out your keys," sang Stan, "along with all your records I can't stand. You never even listen to any one of them."

The entire time, Stan told himself this was for world conquest - nothing more, nothing less. So far, that thought had kept him from kicking Derrick's ass.

"You're never gonna drag me out again with all the people that were never ever even your friends. So here it is - your final lullaby."

Leaning toward his microphone again, Derrick glanced over to Stan. As much as he hated it, Spooky was loyal to the demon and had devised this whole charade. All he could do was hope for the best.

"So goodnight, goodnight. You're embarrassing me. You're embarrassing you. So goodnight, goodnight," the two demons sang. "Walk away from the door. Walk away from my life."

Paying attention to the two, Ari understood that they both had too much in common to get along.

One thing in particular, however, was causing them to hate each other this much.

Thinking this, he couldn't help but look over at Spooky thoughtfully.

"A little bit of rain I'd say is fair," Stan continued, "but when it starts to thunder, they all stare. This isn't goodnight, this is goodbye..."

During the music break, the demons exchanged glances, but neither let their anger get the best of them. Instead, Derrick focused on playing and Stan thought of his world conquest. Thanks to Spooky, it would soon be achieved.

"So goodnight, goodnight. You're embarrassing me. You're embarrassing you. So goodnight, goodnight. Walk away from the door. Walk away from my life," Stan sang along with Derrick, looking out to the crowd.

This whole thing wasn't that bad, Derrick excluded. The Evil King actually enjoyed playing and singing more than he thought he would.

"So goodnight, goodnight. You're embarrassing me. You're embarrassing you. So goodnight, goodnight," they both continued, Stan ready for the finish. "Walk away from the door. Walk away from my life. So goodnight."

Finally song number one was over.


	5. Demon King's Spell: Part 2

**A/N:** The song is _Free_ by Powerman 5000. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Demon King's Spell: Part Two**

* * *

Rising from her bow, Spooky clapped before holding onto her microphone, "And now for a song called "_Free_," which is our second song for the night."

Moments after, the band began to play again, Stan once again the lead.

"Let's go!" he started off.

This was a song he especially liked, slowly getting into his zone and forgetting Derrick altogether.

Now he was beginning to understand what made Spooky love music so much...

"Everybody needs to start their own fire. Everybody needs a riot of their own," he sang to the roaring crowd. "Everybody needs to be something that they are not. Everybody needs to go it alone."

Immediately after, taking over for only one word, Derrick got to sing.

"Because!" he sang, right on time.

It wasn't much of a part, but he agreed to whatever Spooky wanted.

"Living so free is a tragedy when you can't be what ya want to be," Stan sang. "Living so free is a tragedy when you can't see what ya need to see."

"Okay!" Derrick sang, still rocking his own guitar.

He could really play that guitar like nothing Spooky had ever heard.

"And all the time spent hanging on to anything. And all the time spent knowing that they're wrong," Stan went on, breaking her thoughts. "And all the time wasted, stolen back, innocent. You won't get a second more, so move it along."

Again, Derrick shouted out, "Because!"

"Living so free is a tragedy when you can't be what ya want to be. Living so free is a tragedy when you can't see what ya need to see," the Evil King sang, not even remembering Derrick was there. "Living so free is a tragedy when you can't be what ya want to be. Living so free is a tragedy when you can't see what ya need to see."

Spooky could tell Stan had hit that high she felt sometimes, just singing like nothing else mattered.

"Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' it's you that's got this all under control," he sang. "Never a minute has passed you all by when they haven't invaded your soul."

Seeing the two demons working together like this, she had to smile. She knew they still hated each other with a burning passion, but the fact that they were able to get past it for a little while somehow made her happy...

"It's not something you can hold. It's not something you own. It's not something you can buy or steal. Ya got it when you're alone," Stan sang, the crowd jumping to the music. "Being free is a tragedy when you don't know yourself. Being free is a tragedy when you don't know who you are."

On his own guitar, Ari played, his mind on Spooky. She had forgotten him while counting the band members earlier, making him wonder if she was so focused on the demons that she didn't notice him as much as she used to.

Thinking it over, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't start ignoring him like everyone else.

He wasn't going to let her overlook him, too...

"Living so free is a tragedy," Stan continued, "when you can't be what ya want to be. Living so free is a tragedy when you can't see what ya need to see."

His part was almost finished.

"Living so free is a tragedy when you can't be what ya want to be. Living so free is a tragedy when you can't see what ya need to see."

"Let's go!" Derrick began, head banging to the beat. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Leaning back as he played, Derrick said his last line, "Alright then."

"This is the story of your life, man!" Stan finished off, sweat dripping from his forehead as he stroked the last of the notes.


	6. Demon King's Spell: Part 3

**A/N:** The song is _Get Inside_ by Nonpoint. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Demon King's Spell: Part Three**

* * *

From out in the crowd, a roar resounded, ringing in their heads.

The fans were definitely pleased, the band bowing as Spooky held onto her microphone again.

"Whoo!" she shouted out, throwing up her fist. "The next and final song is called "_Get Inside_," so let's kick this off good, guys!"

Clapping loudly, the crowd listened as the music began to pound, Stan and Derrick readying to sing.

"What I do makes the worst of you," Stan started off. "And a good situation gone bad from the start: a classification that slowly tears us apart."

This was the song Derrick liked more than the rest, but he hadn't protested when Spooky made the arrangements for who would sing and the songs they would play. He didn't want to go against what she ordered. He never wanted to make her unhappy, even with something so small.

"Forget about polite; hurry up and fight. Your words are just--"

At this, Derrick joined, backing Stan up, "--lying there helpless."

If this was for her, Derrick didn't mind it.

"Hurry up and fight. And get inside," Stan went on. "We've started, while--"

Again, Derrick joined in, "--you wait for nothing."

Both then played a bit, beads of sweat rolling from their foreheads.

Neither of them had known it would take so much out of them just to sing on stage...

"Where did our calm conversations go?" the Evil King continued. "Why don't we continue this show?"

Looking out across the audience, he began preparing himself for his real role, "I don't want to relax or lower my voice. It's my choice and I proudly choose to hide."

Eyes shifting to the demon, Derrick swore that Stan had better not mess up or this sort of truce was out the window.

"Forget about polite; hurry up and fight. Your words are just--"

"--lying there helpless," Derrick joined, focusing on his guitar.

"Hurry up and fight. And get inside," Stan continued, never noticing. "We've started, while--"

Joining again, Derrick sang, "--you wait for nothing."

Finally it was time, the Evil King sneering as they played a bit before his cue.

Surveying the crowd, he then began to hypnotize them, "These walls are so thin, I can hear every sin."

With a snarl, he went on, waves of sound rolling over the helpless humans, "No confession for obsessions that they covet and squeeze in your arms."

'_So far, so good,_' thought Derrick, watching the crowd slowly succumb to the Evil King's power.

"'Cause you're hiding while confiding is going too far past the point of harmless charm," Stan continued. "Forget about polite; hurry up and fight. Your words are just--"

Joining in, Derrick kept his eyes on the crowd, "--lying there helpless."

This whole thing looked too easy.

"Hurry up and fight. And get inside," sang the demon's hypnotic voice. "We've started, while--"

"--you wait for nothing," Derrick chimed in.

"While you wait for nothing... Forget about polite!" Stan continued, the crowd fully hypnotized.

Their eyes were devoid of life, as if mere drones.

"Get... inside," he finished.

Standing, he wiped away sweat, grabbing the microphone.

"Hear my commands!"

Ari then looked to Spooky, who smirked, both amused by Stan's obviously plotted out speech.

"You will all go out and spread word of The Crushing Devils and their talent, specifically mine. You will all know me as Samael, The Raging Devil. Is that understood?"

With a moaning consensus, the crowd agreed.

"Good," Stan sneered. "You will not speak of me to any heroes, however. Remember that well!"

Again, a mutter of understanding passed through the mass of humans.

"Now, when I count to three you will wake and do as I have commanded," he said, the band members readying themselves to appear as if nothing had happened. "One, two, three!"

Slowly waking, the humans saw the band bowing, shaking off any odd feelings and giving a roar of applause.

Only later on, when all of them had left, could the band feel at ease.

"That's all it takes, huh?" Derrick asked, moving his guitar strap over his head before placing the instrument in a case.

"Yep," Spooky replied. "It seems so easy, but having to pretend nothing's going on is the hard part."


	7. Stage Names

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Stage Names**

* * *

Many shows later, their hard work was about to pay off.

Their next gig would be the last part of phase two of their plan, in which they would have the large audience turn against the heroes.

Already, heroes were being attacked and driven out of towns because of the band's hypnosis, everything going according to plan so far...

"Tonight's our twenty-third gig, guys," Spooky told the group as they neared the stage. "We should practice a lot before the show to make sure we get it right and also put all our members who'll be going on stage up there and give them our names, don't you think, Stan?"

Breaking his death glare to Derrick, he looked to the demoness, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Rolling her eyes, she looked to Ari, "Give me some _real_ input, would you, Ari?"

Ari nodded, cheeks a little flushed as he spoke softly, "It sounds like a good idea to me..."

"Good," she replied, hands on her hips. "Then it's time for your stage names."

Smiling to Ari, she pointed straight at him, "You're Hecate."

"_Hecate_?" he asked, blinking.

With a nod, she replied, "In my old world, there's something called mythology. It's full of supposedly make-believe creatures, beings, and even gods and goddesses. Among them is Hecate, a goddess."

"You named me after a female god?" he asked incredulously, looking rather dejected as Stan laughed.

"Hecate means "influence from afar" or something like that, so I think it suits you well."

She seemed pleased with the choice, although Ari felt like digging a hole and hiding in it. Not only did she use a female's name, but it also seemed to poke fun at his habit of being ignored.

"Come on, Ari, don't look at me like _that_," Spooky said with a pout. "It fits because you're quiet and shy, not because of the _ignoring_ thing."

She seemed to read his mind, Ari blushing and shaking his head profusely.

"It's... It's fine," he assured her, Stan laughing off to the side.

Turning and glaring at the demon, Spooky pointed to him, "You're one to laugh, "_Poison Angel_."

Briefly, a look of pure shock was written on the Evil King's face, Derrick laughing at his embarrassment.

His laughter, however, made her point at him, his laughter quickly ceasing.

"You're Lucifer," announced the demoness, Derrick knowing this name from her world and blinking.

"_Light_-bearer?" he asked, clearly displeased.

This caused Stan to commence his laughter, his voice echoing the name's meaning as Spooky turned her sights on Big Bull.

Pointing to him, she announced, "You're Kali."

"Kali?" the burly bull asked.

"Yep," she reaffirmed. "It's the name of a goddess and means "black."

Doing a muscle-flexing pose, he shouted, "Yeah!"

And then it was Linda's turn, Spooky pointing to the girl who in turn pointed to herself.

"_Me_?" she questioned.

Nodding, Spooky smiled, "You're Astarte. It means "goddess" or "she of the womb" as far as I know, but it sounds nice."

"Oooh, it sounds so pretty! Tee hee!"

Turning again, Spooky's finger landed on Epros, who moved back a couple of feet.

"You're Nemesis. She's a goddess of retribution and her name means "righteous anger," "due enactment," or "divine vengeance." Got it?"

Nodding, he floated forward again, "'Tis Nemesis I heard you say? Then so shall it be from this day."

Spooky smirked, "It's just a stage name, no need for the drama act."

Then suddenly someone coughed, the group turning to Kisling.

"What about--"

"They're _stage_ names. You're not _on_ the stage," she pointed out, the scholar seemingly saddened, though he didn't protest.

"The next performance is three hours away," informed Kisling. "Are we ready?"

"Ready to rock," the group replied.


	8. Vampire Punk Rockers From Hell

**A/N:** The song is _Vampire Punk Rockers From Hell_ by Inkubus Sukkubus. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you enjoy their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Vampire Punk Rockers From Hell**

* * *

On the stage, the entire group was ready to rock...

Their first number was going to be a song called "Vampire Punk Rockers from Hell," the theme for tonight a darker tone than the last performances.

To add to the effect, the members who needed them had put in fake fangs, everyone getting ready behind the curtain as the crowd rushed in.

All the members were on the stage, each wondering one thing; what was Spooky's stage name?

She was tonight's lead and wore all black like the others, a spiked, black choker on her neck and matching bracelets on her wrists.

The dress she wore was black, long and was sleeveless, another effect for one of tonight's numbers.

Holding her slick black guitar, she was so psyched to finally sing out, slightly nervous as she stood in her high-heeled black velvet pumps.

She had always wanted to be a singer and this felt like the real deal.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice sounded. "We are pleased to present... The Crushing Devils!"

Suddenly the big, black curtain was pulled back, the music blaring with a clash of thunder made off stage.

The crowd was roaring as Spooky looked out to see more people than at both of their first two performances combined.

Even so, she had no time to be in awe, moving up a bit to the standing microphone.

"Born of Hell and born of night, anarchist and anti-Christ," she sang to the packed building. "Lost in lust, you shall be dust. Now the burning Sun is falling."

"From the dark skies above, we have come, devoid of love. A cornucopia of disease, we will bring you to your knees," she sang, Linda dressed in black and dancing off to the side.

Playing her guitar, Spooky was in her zone, "We're the vampire punk rockers from Hell. We have come to destroy your world."

The crowd seemed to be more than pleased, roaring with approval.

"All your nations rise and fall. We have seen it all before. We are your apocalypse and we are the final kiss."

"We're the vampire punk rockers from Hell. We have come to destroy your world," sang the demoness. "We're the vampire punk rockers from Hell. We have come to destroy your world."

On his own guitar, Ari played as he looked out at the crowd. He hadn't imagined it would be so packed. Were they really that good, or was it just the hypnosis?

"Black on black and black on black," Spooky went on. "From the void, we're coming back. We are lost and lonely, but we're the holiest of the holy!"

"We're the vampire punk rockers from Hell. We have come to destroy your world," she sang, looking out at the audience.

She couldn't believe the turn out any more than Ari could.

"We're the vampire punk rockers from Hell. We are dreaded, we are destruction. We're the vampire punk rockers from Hell. We will take you and we will waste you."

Moving back a bit, she head banged, the crowd going wild. They seemed to take to her nicely, Spooky showing her fangs and hissing before singing once more, to which the crowd roared loudly.

"We are a nemesis from a distant star," she sang. "We are the dead, we are the damned; angels and monsters, from your nightmares and your dreams. And we will drown you in erotica."

As she held out the last word a bit, Derrick and Linda sang back up, "Nemesis, Hecate, Lilith, Kali!"

"From Hell," Spooky sang. "From Hell. From Hell. From Hell. From Hell. From Hell. From Hell."

All the while, the back up singers held strong, chanting, "Nemesis, Hecate, Lilith, Kali!"

"From Hell, from Hell, from Hell," sang Spooky. "From Hell. From Hell. From Hell, from Hell, from Hell!"

"Nemesis, Hecate, Lilith, Kali!"

"From Hell. From Hell. We're vampire punk rockers from Hell! From Hell. From Hell," the demoness continued, sweat dripping from her brow. "From Hell, from Hell, from Hell! From Hell. From Hell. We're the vampire rockers from Hell!"


	9. Sweet Song of Despair

**A/N:** The song is _Vampyre Erotica_ by Inkubus Sukkubus. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you enjoy their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Sweet Song of Despair**

* * *

Fading out, the curtain slowly closed until the music stopped, the crowd going wild and soon chanting for more.

Looking to the others, Spooky gave a nod, counting on her fingers to three, the band starting up another song...

What seemed too soon, she had to sing again, sweat still falling from her forehead and clouding her eyes.

"Your heart burns for love. My soul burns for blood," Spooky sang out. "I'll take you, I'll break you. I'll crush you, I'll break you."

Worriedly, Derrick watched, hoping this wasn't going to be too much after all the practicing they did before the show.

"If you want me, I'll need you," the demoness sang, voice still strong. "I'll kill you, feed from you. I'll take you down that road that leads to destruction."

"Come and take a walk with me where the angels fear to tread. Kiss the flame, feel the pain, in the furnace of our love."

She didn't seem to be having too much trouble, but even Stan was worrying that, should this continue, she might be biting off more than she could chew.

"I can't feed my hunger," the demoness sang, quickly licking sweat from her lips. "Your youth makes me younger."

Even Kisling, who was watching from off stage, worried that she might overdo it.

"I'll hurt you, desert you," she cooed. "Turn your dreams to nightmares."

"I'll cheat you, I'll eat you. I'll maim you, I'll drain you," the demoness sang out to the crowd. "Come to me, come to me, to the dark side where love sleeps."

Pounding at the drums, Big Bull was having a blast, Epros almost as enthusiastic on his keyboard.

"Come and take a walk with me where the angels fear to tread. Kiss the flame, feel the pain, in the furnace of our love," Spooky sang, Linda dancing and Derrick rocking out on his guitar.

"Come along and talk with me. Sing the sweet song of despair," the demoness sang. "Give your body, give your soul, in the furnace of our love."

The roaring crowd was dancing along, even in the tightly packed room.

"I'll hurt you, you'll love me. I'll scratch you, I'll cut you," she sang, holding strong. "You'll kiss me, then miss me. I'll laugh at your torment. I'll have you, and own you; be hard and cold to you."

Spooky felt energized by the crowd, feeding off of them like a psi-vamp, "I'll be your dark angel. I'll be your worst nightmare. Come and take a walk with me where the angels fear to tread. Kiss the flame, feel the pain, in the furnace of our love."

Their energy was like candy, the entire band beginning to feel it pouring over them. It was almost as if someone on stage was using dark magic to feed them off the crowd...

"Come along and talk with me," she sang, gladly taking in the sweet energy. "Sing the sweet song of despair. Give your body, give your soul, in the furnace of our love."

The crowd was rocking out like never before as the band members each did their damnedest.

Everyone seemed to be having fun, including the Evil King.

"I need you, I'll scold you. I'll touch you, I'll hold you," the demoness cooed. "I'll take you, I'll bite you."

Standing off stage, Kisling appeared again, watching worriedly. He still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Ari had agreed with Spooky on it as always.

"I'll calm you, excite you. I'll love you, I need you. I'll kiss you, I'll kill you," she sang with a smile. "I'll beat you, I'll eat you. I'll crush you, I'll thrill you. I'll scratch you, attack you, destroy you, devour you."

Noticing she seemed fine, the scholar tried to relax a bit. Maybe Ari had been right and not simply complying.

"I'll hold you, I'll hurt you. I'll maim you, I'll drain you. Come to me, come to me, come to me, come to me."

Her beckoning seemed to claim more of their energy as she felt renewed.

"I'll have you, I'll own you. I'll tempt you, I'll drop you. I'll hit you, I'll kick you."

Watching her closely, the Evil King hoped his magic had helped keep her from becoming exhausted. The last thing they needed was for her to collapse on stage.

Regardless, he knew all too well that he'd been more worried about her than anything else and the only other person who had noticed was his rival.

The Evil King's actions made Derrick ponder his true reasoning; was he concerned?

"I'll take you, forsake you, deny you, defy you, condemn you, desert you," the demoness sang, both demons turning their attention to her as the song was coming to a close.

"I'll cut you, I'll scratch you. I'll harm you, disarm you," the demoness sang. "I need you."

Finishing the song, the band was left to take a bow before the curtains closed, the crowd roaring for more.

Resting a few minutes as she listened to the audience's chanting, Spooky looked to the demons, Stan wondering if she'd figured it out.

She had, in fact, but wondered which of the demons was the culprit...


	10. Draining

**A/N:** The song is _I Wish I Had An Angel_ by Nightwish. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you enjoy their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Draining**

* * *

"Which one of you is draining the audience?" Spooky questioned the two demons, Stan looking away.

"Aha, so it's _you_," the demoness accused, pointing at Stan.

He simply shrugged, Spooky shaking her head, "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

Turning back around, she readied herself for the next song, the curtains soon lifting as the music started up...

"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love," she sang out, backed up by Linda, Derrick and Stan. "I wish I had your angel tonight."

The music then began to rock, the crowd roaring as Spooky sang.

"Deep into a dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart," sang the young brunette, energy from the mass still feeding her body. "Prepare to hate me, fall when I may. This night will hurt you like never before."

"Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder," the demoness cooed to her prey.

Moving back a bit to play, she hissed, the fans going wild.

Derrick then had his turn, singing out, "I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone."

"I'm in love with my lust," sang Spooky, Linda on back up with the two demons once again, "burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight."

"I'm going down so frail 'n' cruel," sang the demoness. "Drunken disguise changes all the rules."

Off stage, the scholar noticed the energy the band was now feeding from, quickly scribbling notes.

"Old loves, they die hard," Spooky continued. "Old lies, they die harder."

Again, it was Derrick's turn, "I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone."

"I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust," the four sang. "I wish I had your angel tonight."

During the music break, Spooky head banged again, a resounding approval sounding from the crowd.

Even still, their energy fled them and into the band, unseen by anyone but the band members and Kisling.

"Greatest thrill, not to kill, but to have the prize of the night," Derrick suddenly sang. "Hypocrite. Wannabe friend. Thirteenth disciple who betrayed me for nothing!"

Spooky then returned to her microphone, "Last dance, first kiss. Your touch, my bliss. Beauty always comes with dark thoughts."

Another music break and the energy suddenly ceased its flow to them, the crowd slightly tired but clueless. It was just enough to keep the band going for now, Stan keeping his eyes on Spooky.

"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love," Derrick continued. "I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone."

"I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust," the four sang. "I wish I had your angel tonight."

Another song was almost finished, Spooky wondering if she was pushing herself too hard.

"I wish I had an angel. I wish I had an angel," the four continued, the crowd jumping. "I wish I had an angel. I wish I had an angel."

Finally it was over, the curtains closing just before Spooky collapsed to her knees.

"Spooky!" the two demons shouted.

"Navy!" Ari had also shouted, the three rushing over to the demoness.

"Are you alright, Kat?" Derrick asked, hands on her shoulders as she nodded.

Stan took her hand, "Say something, Spook."

"I'm okay," she assured everyone, breathing in deeply as Ari touched the back of his fingers to her forehead.

"She has a fever," he said to the others. "She needs to rest."

Shaking her head, she looked to Ari, "No, I can keep go--"

Standing from where he knelt, Ari sighed, "No. We'll have Stan sing one of the songs he was going to do later. If you're not better by then, Derrick and I can sing as well."

"I'll take her to a chair," Derrick offered, picking her up after she took off the strap of her guitar.

Carrying her off, he found a chair and sat her in it.

"Rest here," the demon said, turning and heading back on stage as Stan sat on his stool and prepared himself for the song he'd chosen to sing...


	11. His Walls

**A/N:** The song is _These Walls_ by Dream Theatre. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten - His Walls**

* * *

Cuing the curtain to rise as he motioned the band to wait, Stan watched the crowd as the curtains lifted.

"I want to dedicate this song to a woman that's on my mind," he spoke to the captive audience, the rest of the band surprised. "I can't seem to say anything right to her, but she finds all the right things to say..."

Hand motioning the band to start, he glanced to the side of the stage, seeing Spooky in a chair and watching.

Quickly, he looked away, cheeks a little flushed as he kept his eyes on his hands.

"This is so hard for me to find the words to say. My thoughts are standing still," he sang, strumming at his guitar. "Captive inside of me, all the motions start to hide and nothing's getting through."

Watching, Spooky was surprised at the demon. She had seen him look to her. What would possess him to dedicate a song to her?

"Watch me fading; I'm losing all my instincts, falling into darkness."

Listening to the words, however, she could tell he was trying to sing them _to_ her and not just _for_ her.

"Tear down these walls for me. Stop me from going under. You are the only one who knows I'm holding back," he sang, glancing over briefly. "It's not too late for me to keep from sinking further. I'm trying to find my way out. Tear down these walls for me now."

Looking up to the crowd, he concentrated on them, their energy soon being drained to Spooky who felt it rushing through her in strong, but calming waves.

"So much uncertainty; I don't like this feeling. I'm sinking like a stone," he continued. "Each time I try to speak, there's a voice I'm hearing and it changes everything."

A fang showed as he sneered, the humans blind to their own energies being stolen from them.

"Watch me crawl from the wreckage of my silence, conversation failing."

Still watching the demon, Spooky fed on the energy her master supplied her. She could taste their calm, yet excited emotions.

"Tear down these walls for me," the demon sang. "Stop me from going under. You are the only one who knows I'm holding back. It's not too late for me to keep from sinking further. I'm trying to find my way out. Tear down these walls."

Looking over to her, Stan watched her deep breaths, the energy sending her on a high.

"Every time you choose to turn away... is it worth the price you pay?" he sang, flicking the tip of his tongue across his fang before continuing.

"Is there someone who will wait for you one more time... one more time?"

Returning the demon's gaze, she noticed as the energy slowly ceased and began to come from a different source. The Evil King was giving his own energy to her, her back arching as she felt a strange desire.

"Watch me fading; I'm losing all my instincts, falling into darkness," he went on. "Tear down these walls for me. Stop me from going under. You are the only one who knows I'm holding back."

Lips parted as the desire poured through her, she felt his life force flooding her with an erotic wave of energy.

"It's not too late for me to keep from sinking further," he sang, slowly ending his gift to her. "I'm trying to find my way out. Tear down these walls for me now."

As the curtain closed, the demon gazed upon her, an evil sneer on his lips as she felt dizzy.

"Spooky?" Kisling asked, the demoness jumping at his voice.

"_Wha_--?" she mumbled, looking over to the scholar with lazy eyes.

Moments later, however, she fell asleep.

"_Odd_," he muttered to himself, opening a book and jotting down notes. "Why would the Great Evil King give his energy to Miss Spooky?"

Moving from his spot on his stool, Stan rose up, Derrick certain the idiot Evil King had done something.

'_What did he do to her?_' Derrick wondered, moving from his place on stage to go check on Spooky.

"Kat?" he asked the sleeping brunette, Spooky slowly waking up and blinking at the demon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," she smiled in a dopey manner, Stan walking up behind Derrick.

"Enjoyed the energy, hm?" he inquired with a smirk as he crossed his arms, Derrick turning to him.

"What the hell did you do to her, you idiot?"

Stan shrugged, looking off, "Just a little gift."

At this, Derrick blinked, narrowing his eyes at the Evil King.

Whatever he'd done to her, Derrick was sure he didn't like it.

"Mh," muttered the demoness, curling up in the chair with a smile.

Even now, the energy flowing through her was warm and strong.

Then, from the crowd, a chant was beginning to rise.

Closing the book he'd been writing in, Kisling looked up to the demons, "You should get on stage."

"What's wrong with Spooky?" Linda questioned, walking past the two demons and placing her hands on her hips. "The crowd's chanting for her."

Paying attention to the chanting, the demons could hear them calling out her name, Stan crossing his arms.

"Those damn humans should be calling for _moi_," he growled out with annoyance.

"Guys?" asked Ari as he came to check on Spooky. "If she's not ready, we should start Derrick's number."

Agreeing, Linda and the demons walked past the boy, returning to the stage.

"Take care of Na," the boy said to the scholar, turning to join the others...


	12. Deepest Blue

**A/N:** The song is _Deepest Blue_ by Deepest Blue. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Deepest Blue**

* * *

Once everyone was gathered back on stage, Derrick stood at the microphone, leaving his guitar backstage and having Ari take the stool away.

Cuing the curtain, he looked to Spooky a moment, then to the crowd as they roared.

"This next song is dedicated to a girl I've always loved," he announced to the crowed, everyone on stage just as surprised as when Stan had done the same.

"One, two, three," he counted, the music starting.

As it came his time to sing, he moved to the microphone, holding it as his foot tapped to the beat.

"The sun will always shine on you. You turn my ocean deepest blue," Derrick sang, the crowd dancing. "I'll never hide my thoughts from you. You're my deepest blue."

The demon smiled, thinking of Spooky, "If Mother Nature ever chose a name, I'm sure that you would choose the same. I'll never hide my thoughts from you. You're my deepest blue."

The music was serene, but had a lovely beat, his eyes surveying the audience.

"Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer," he sang. "Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer."

Holding the stand, he mimicked the rock stars he saw on earth, leaning forward and then pulling his body back.

"We've only got this time to prove that together we can make it through," sang the demon as cheers resounded. "I'll never hide my dreams from you. You're my deepest blue."

Watching, Stan huffed, unimpressed.

"If temptation ever came my way, I know the words I'd always say," Derrick continued. "I'll never hide my love from you. You're my deepest blue."

Looking over to Spooky, he smiled again, the demoness still fast asleep.

"Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer."

Concentrating, he decided that the Demon King couldn't outdo him just like that.

"Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon?" he sang as his energy began to flow. "And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer."

Soon she was engulfed with a calm, but warm tide from the demon's energy, slowly waking.

It felt so much like what she'd experienced earlier.

"Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby," she heard Derrick sing. "Every time I try to move closer."

Blinking her eyes into focus, she turned her head to see him on stage.

"Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer."

As the waves covered her senses, her back arched.

What was going on?

"Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer," he sang to the crowd. "Am I dreamin' now, walkin' on the moon? And I don't know how to reach you, baby. Every time I try to move closer."

Glancing over, Derrick saw her body enraptured with his feelings, smiling with a rare flicker of evil.

"Am I dreamin' now?" he finished, taking a bow as the curtain fell.

Suddenly Stan was right behind him, Derrick turning around, "You did something to her, you son of a--"

Before he could finish, he'd punched the demon in the jaw.

"Woah, Big Brother!" Big Bull cried. "It's a _brawl_!"

Derrick was on his feet in seconds, attacking the Evil King.

"What the hell is _with_ you two?!" Ari shouted, trying to break them up with Epros.

"I just did the same damn thing _you_ did!" Derrick shouted at the Demon Lord, pulling away from Ari and lunging at Stan.

Ripping out of Epros' grasp, the Evil King dodged, fist striking the other demon's stomach.

Meanwhile, Spooky had fallen back into a slumber.

"You damn-- Don't you _ever_ do that to Spook again!" growled Stan, fist slamming into Derrick's jaw again.

Fire had engulfed his hand, the flames eliciting a painful cry that woke the demoness.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" Linda squealed. "They're fighting over Spooky!"

Hearing this, Spooky focused her eyes, crashing noises coming from the stage.

"What in the--?" she wondered aloud, looking over.

She could see both Ari and Epros struggling to break up a fight between the two demons.

Her energy fully replenished, she slowly made herself stand.

Why were they fighting, and what had happened to her?

"Stupid... Damn, noisy," she muttered almost incoherently.

Her head felt like she'd been hit with an anvil.

"Those damn demons are so freaking loud," she grumbled, making her way to the stage and standing there unnoticed.

"_Christ_, they're so busy pummeling each other that they don't even _see_ me."

Rubbing her head, she sighed heavily, Ari turning around.

Going over to her, he felt her head.

"You're burning up," he said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," was her reply, but she felt dizzy.

Almost falling, she sighed as Ari grabbed her waist and held her steady.

"I... have to stop those two," she muttered.

"Let them fight," he sighed as he rested her head to his shoulder. "If they had any sense, they'd have noticed you by now."

"_Sense_?" she laughed lightly. "Those two are too wrapped up in _themselves_ for that."

"Shh," Ari whispered, stroking her hair.

He could hear her heartbeat thumping wildly.

"Hey! Sis is up!" announced Big Bull, finally taking notice.

At this, the demons immediately stopped to see her in Ari's arms.

"What the hell are you doing, kid!?" they both shouted, Spooky's eyes opening.

"Would you two kindly shut the hell up?" she asked, annoyed with them both. "I swear. A girl can't even take a nap without this pair of idiots making a racket."

Slowly, her arms rose, holding onto Ari's back, his breath stopping.

He couldn't remember the last time she'd been so close to him.

Watching, the two demons growled.

Neither enjoyed the sight of her hanging all over the boy...


	13. Just A Dream

**A/N:** The song is _Losing My Religion_ by REM. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Just A Dream**

* * *

"You should rest some more," Ari said softly, Spooky nodding.

"Make those two leave me alone, okay?" she asked, the boy nodding as he picked her up off her feet.

Taking her back to the chair, he sat her down gently, seeing she was already asleep. It was a relief, really, because he was blushing profusely.

Heading back to the stage, Ari could hear the crowd chanting for more as he grabbed his guitar.

"Let's play my number," he suggested to the others without seeking confirmation, moving to the microphone as the two demons reluctantly went to their places.

Cuing the curtain to rise, Ari looked out to see the audience cheering.

Glancing over to Spooky's sleeping form, he sang, "Oh, life… is bigger; it's bigger than you and you are not me. The lengths that I will go to... the distance in your eyes."

"Oh, no, I've said too much... I set it up."

Strumming his guitar, he looked out to the crowd, "That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight, losing my religion... Trying to keep up with you... and I don't know if I can do it."

With all eyes in the audience on him, Ari was feeling nervous, his eyes instinctively shooting to Spooky.

She looked so calm, fast asleep in her chair, his nerves settling.

"Oh, no, I've said too much. I haven't said enough," the boy sang, the rest of the band impressed as this wasn't a number they'd rehearsed with vocals.

They hadn't heard him sing before, even Stan recognizing that he had talent.

"I thought that I heard you laughing. I thought that I heard you sing..."

Joining him, Linda, Derrick and Stan sang, "I think I thought I saw you try."

"Every whisper… of every waking hour, I'm choosing my confessions," Ari continued, looking to the demoness. "Trying to keep an eye on you… like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool."

He wondered what she would say if she knew his intentions. His intentions were to use his song as a message, but she was still asleep.

Sadly, he looked away, "Oh, no, I've said too much... I set it up."

He could never speak when it mattered, singing to the audience, "Consider this... Consider this. The hint of the century. Consider this... The slip that brought me to my knees failed. What if all these fantasies come flailing around? Now I've said… too much."

Ari wanted this to be over. He wanted to be away from everyone.

How could he possibly be on this stage, singing to these people?

He was too shy for such a thing...

"I thought that I heard you laughing," the boy continued, glancing at the demoness again. "I thought that I heard you sing."

Joining his voice, Stan, Linda and Derrick sang, "I think I thought I saw you try."

The boy could feel himself shaking, but his voice was strong. It was strong for her.

"But that was just a dream... Try, cry, why try? That was just a dream… Just a dream. Just a dream, dream."

As the curtains fell, Ari's eyes went to her, the boy finally walking off the stage as he sat down his guitar.

He knew the demons were following him, but he didn't care.

He knew she would be angry if he didn't try to wake her up, his hand patting her cheek as he repeated her name over and over.

Slowly, Spooky woke up, blinking her eyes into focus.

"I'm awake," she muttered, batting away his hand and yawning. "What'd I miss?"

"I did my number," the boy told her, looking back to the demons as they watched the two. "They sung their numbers as well, so it's up to _you_ now."

Yawning again, the demoness got to her feet and stretched, "I guess rehearsing so much before a show wasn't the brightest idea I've had."

"You don't _say_," Stan muttered.

Glaring at the Evil King, Derrick mumbled death threats.

"Good to see you two are still the same old grumpypantses," she said with a smirk. "Now let's get on stage and do my last few songs."

Suddenly they heard the crowd chanting loudly for more, Spooky walking past them and heading onto the stage.

Going to the microphone and leaving her guitar behind, she watched the others return to their places, making sure everyone was ready before cuing the curtain to rise.


	14. Truth Be Told

**A/N:** The songs are _Vampyra_ by Inkubus Sukkubus and _Devil With The Black Dress On_ by Jack Off Jill. I in no way claim them as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Truth Be Told**

* * *

"Drown in a night of erotic love," Spooky sang with a smile to the cheering crowd, "in the sweat and in the blood."

Truth be told, she was thinking about the two demons.

Why had they sent such strange energy to her?

"Riding high on the tide of pain, come and die within my flame," she sang to the crowd, leaning forward with the microphone. "The temple of sin has let you in. Gone is the light, let the night begin. Horn of flesh rising higher, filled with lust's holy fire."

The emotions behind their energies were so different from that of the audience. It had been like candy desire, flooding the senses.

"Oh, Satanica romantica," she sang out. "Oh, Vampyria erotica."

Thinking to himself, Stan wondered whose energy she had preferred, Derrick coming to wonder the same thing.

"Come and suffer, come and bleed. Give to me everything I need. I will break your little heart, tear your tiny soul apart."

Grabbing the microphone with both hands, Spooky continued, "You can't hide; there's no escape. Let the fever exacerbate. In your torment, you will need me. For my caprice, you will feed me."

In the background, Linda danced.

"Oh, Satanica romantica. Oh, Vampyria erotica," Spooky sang. "Oh, I'm Lucifer in heels and fur. Oh, my serpent kiss will never miss."

"I'm Leviathan, you can't refuse. Your evil goddess and your sacred muse," she went on. "A demoness born of lunar beams, dread destroyer from your darkest dreams."

Watching Spooky, Ari wondered what exactly had gone on regarding her and the demons. He still didn't know what they had done.

"Oh, Satanica romantica. Oh, Vampyria erotica," she sang to her audience. "Oh, I'm Lilith with a killer kiss. Oh, you'll lose your mind while we're entwined."

Hissing to the crowd before continuing, she grinned, "Oh, Satanica romantica. Oh, Vampyria erotica. Oh, I'm Venus at her meanest, yeah. Oh, Lugosi only rose for me."

In the background, Derrick's voice echoed.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh," he sang, looking to Spooky.

"Oh, I'm Lucifer in heels and fur. Oh, my serpent kiss will never miss. Oh, I'm Lilith with a killer kiss. Oh, you'll lose your mind while we're entwined."

"Oh, I'm Venus at her meanest, yeah. Oh, Lugosi only rose for me. Oh, Satanica romantica. Oh, Vampyria erotica," she sang, the music beginning to fade. "Oh, I'm Lilith with a killer kiss. Oh, I'm Venus at her meanest, yeah. Oh, I'm Lucifer in heels and fur. Oh, my serpent kiss will never miss!"

Suddenly it was finished, the curtain falling as the crowd cheered.

Once again, they began to chant for more, soon screaming for Spooky.

"Idiot humans," Stan mumbled, Spooky looking over to him.

"_No_, we could use this to our advantage," she suggested, turning to face him. "Let me address them once you've hypnotized them and I'll command them to take a liking to you. Alright?"

Thinking it over, the demon gave a nod.

"Alright, let's do my last number and then Stan's, the very last one," Spooky said, turning back to the microphone and counting on her fingers. "One, two, three."

The music began, the drums signaling the beginning as she cued the curtain to rise, the audience cheering as it lifted...

"Wash off the scabs, dear, or fingernail pick them clean," she sang. "Pray to all your long lost demons and justify your means."

Dancing in the background, Linda seemed to be having fun as Spooky leaned forward and back with the microphone stand.

"Devil has a new shape.. Devil has a new ride.. Devil has a problem but he locks it up inside. Shit angel," the demoness sang, grasping the microphone with both hands.

"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress on. Do you want to own me, angel? 'Cause I own you, now you're gone."

As she sang, the demons watched, still wondering who's energy she had preferred.

Finally, each decided to ask after the show.

"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress on," she continued, pulling the microphone from the stand. "Do you want to hate me, angel? 'Cause I hate you, now you're gone."

"Did you believe it 'cause I said so? Did you believe it was true?" she sang. "Did you believe it 'cause I said so, angel? I sure lied to you."

Playing air guitar, she gained a roar of approval from the crowd, "Did you believe it 'cause I said so? Did you believe it was true? I'm eternal and infernal and I sure lied to you. Shit angel."

Looking over to the demons, Ari knew whatever they had done was something he didn't approve of. What else could have made her that dopey than whatever they had done?

Her fever hadn't been bad enough to cause her actions...

"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress on," she sang, Ari's attention turning to the demoness. "Do you want to own me, angel? 'Cause I own you, now you're gone."

Meanwhile, Epros couldn't help but notice the tension in the air. It was definitely between the two demons and it made him wonder when they'd turn on each other again...

"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress on. Do you want to hate me, angel? 'Cause I hate you, now you're gone."

"Good girl with the black eyes. Believe in future past," she sang, leaning forward and reaching out to touch the hands of people right in front of the stage. "Everything that I want happens. See how long that lasts."

Pulling back, she leaned on the microphone stand, "Devil has a hot rod... Devil high on speed... Devil has a black dress so her arms can bleed!"

"Kids sure like the devil these days," she continued, "and I'm the devil with the black dress on."

Silently, Ari wondered why the demoness hadn't been mad at the two demons for what they'd done.

"Do you want to know me, angel? 'Cause I know you, now you're gone," she sang, placing the microphone back in the stand and leaning toward the audience on it.

"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress on. Do you want to hurt me, angel? 'Cause I'm hurting, now you're... gone!"

Finally, it was almost over, and soon phase two of the band's plot would be complete.

"G-g-g-gone! G-g-g-gone!" she shouted, leaning forward yet again. "G-g-g-g-go-go-gone! Gone."

Her last song now over, Spooky took a bow, then spoke into the microphone...


	15. Phase Two: Completed

**A/N:** The song is _The Surface of Me_ by Bad Religion. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Phase Two: Completed**

* * *

"Tonight's final number is a song called "_The Surface of Me_", sung by Samael," Spooky explained to the audience, gesturing to Stan.

Walking over after setting down his guitar, the demon moved to the microphone, "First, let's have Spooky introduce the band members by their stage names. Spooky?"

Returning to the microphone, she pointed to Stan, "As you all know, that's Samael, The Raging Devil. He plays guitar and sings."

Pointing to Derrick, she watched as he waved, "And that's Lucifer, The Slashing Devil. He's our first bass guitarist and he sings."

Turning to Ari, she pointed him out, the boy nervously waving.

"This is Hecate, The Crashing Devil," she said. "He's our second bass guitarist and he sings as well."

She then pointed to Epros, "That's Nemesis, The Thrashing Devil. He's on the keyboard."

"And this," she said, pointing to Big Bull, "is Kali, The Thundering Devil. He plays the drums."

Again, she pointed, this time to Linda.

"And that is Astarte, The Lashing Devil. She's purely a singer and does lots of our background lyrics."

"And that's the band," the demoness concluded, looking out to the audience.

"What about _you_?!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"Yeah!" another called. "What's _your_ stage name?!"

"Oh! I forgot all _about_ me!" she laughed. "I'm Lilith, The Crushing Devil, and creator of this band. I direct what we do as well as play guitar and sing both lead and backup."

After she moved away, Stan spoke into the microphone, "Now, let's finish this off with our last song!"

Hurrying back to her place, Spooky quickly grabbed her guitar and got ready, Stan counting to three.

Soon the music was playing again, the demon singing, "Oh, yeah!"

Phase two of the band's plan would soon be complete.

"A study of history reveals an unflagging appeal toward mystery," he sang. "You talk about abstraction at the top of the list, but you might as well get pissed, 'cause in me the essence does not exist, no-oh-oh... Yeah, yeah!"

In the background, Derrick, Spooky, and Linda began to sing.

"You're so shallow," he sang, taking the microphone from the stand. "How can your romance hope to be the veil of... an ersatz human nature that can pacify but never slept well when there's a pretension of living a lie?"

Focusing on his words for now, he decided to wait until the next chorus to begin his hypnotism...

"Take me as I am; judge me for my crimes. I can say I'll behave freely all the time," he sang, shoving the microphone stand off the stage and into the crowd. "You can predict what I'll say; it's in my DNA. But soon I'll be a catalog number anyway."

Soon the stand was floating across the sea of people as they gave a roaring sound of approval.

"So say a little prayer. Convince yourself that someone cares," he went on with a sneer. "All I am is what you see. There is nothing more than the surface of me. There is nothing more than the surface of me... ya know."

"Oh, yeah!" he continued, walking to one side of the stage, kneeling and leaning forward to the crowd. "Apologies to Skinner, but I do believe I feel like I'm a winner... having just discovered a long solved modal secret of why I always feel so god damn downtrodden and desperate."

Rising back up, he continued, making his way to the other side, "Take me as I am; judge me for my crimes. I can say I'll behave freely all the time."

Kneeling, he leaned forward to the crowd once more, beginning the hypnosis, "You can predict what I'll say; it's in my DNA. And soon I'll be a catalog number anyway."

Waves of sound washing over the humans stirred within them.

Soon they would be like drones, Stan sneering.

"So say a little prayer... Convince yourself that someone cares," he sang. "All I am is what you see. There is nothing more than the surface of me. There is nothing more than the surface of me."

"Take me as I am; judge me for my crimes. I can say I'll behave freely all the time. You can predict what I'll say; it's in my DNA. And soon I'll be a catalog number anyway," he sang, more and more people becoming hypnotized. "So say a little prayer... Convince yourself that someone cares. All I am is what you see. There is nothing more than the surface of me. There is nothing more than the surface of me."

Moving up, he headed back to the center, Spooky moving closer.

"There is nothing more than the surface of me. There is nothing more than the surface of me," the demon sang, ready for the finish. "What you see is the surface of me."

Suddenly it was over, every soul in the crowd standing lifelessly.

Taking the microphone, Spooky spoke.

"Lilith speaks to you now!" she announced. "You will turn on heroes for they are useless and believe that you are weaklings who cannot defend themselves! But you are strong and you have no need of heroes any longer!"

"From this day forth, you will shun the heroes and ransack any of the Hero's Clubs you see!" she shouted, the rest of the band watching the robot-like audience.

"And you will continue to adore The Crushing Devils! You will attend their shows and listen to them, obeying their leaders, Samael and Lilith! But above _all_, you will come to adore Samael as your leader! However, you will not speak his name to any heroes!"

"Is that understood?" she asked the audience, the crowding uttering their agreement.

"Good! Now you will awaken at the count of three by Samael!" Spooky shouted, handing the microphone back and returning to her place.

Making sure she was ready, he faced the audience, "One, two, three!"

Suddenly they started to wake, the band bowing.

As usual, the crowd shook off any odd feelings and roared with applause.

Phase two was complete and the third and final phase would soon begin...


	16. Doodoodoo

**A/N:** The songs are In _The Shadows_ by The Rasmus and _DNA_ by Tim Jensen/Kanno Yoko. I in no way claim them as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Doo-doo-doo**

* * *

Four and a half months later, the band was nearing the close of phase three of their plan.

So far, many humans were under the Demon King's control, heroes becoming hunted regularly.

In fact, the Great Hero Rosalyn was on the run constantly as well, being chased out of towns across the world.

So far, the band's plan had been working perfectly, the last show before Stan would take over finally here.

As the curtains lifted, music began, Stan and Derrick both at the front of the stage, standing at their microphones as the crowd cheered.

"Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh," Stan started, playing his guitar. "Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh."

At two microphones, Spooky and Linda danced, the demoness looking out at the crowd. The place was packed and this would be their last performance, which made her somewhat sad.

"No sleep... No sleep until I am done with finding the answer," the Demon Lord sang, looking across the sea of people. "Won't stop... Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer."

Soon enough, the entire world would bow down to him.

"Sometimes... I feel like going down and so disconnected," the demon continued, leaning back a moment as he played his guitar. "Somehow... I know that I am haunted to be wanted."

As Linda and Spooky sang back up, Derrick leaned towards his own microphone, joining in with Stan, "I've been watching. I've been waiting in the shadows for my time. I've been searching. I've been living for tomorrows all my life."

"Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh," Stan sang, Derrick refraining until the next line.

"In the shadows," they sang.

Once again, Stan continued, "Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh."

Again, the two harmonized, "In the shadows."

Now it was Derrick's turn, the demon singing, "They say... that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe. But I... I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave."

In secret, Derrick was anxious to play one of the other numbers that Spooky had said they would do as a duet. He didn't care what it was, but that she hadn't chose to sing it with the Evil King instead.

"Sometimes... I feel that I should go and play with the thunder," he sang. "Somehow... I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder."

Moving closer to his microphone, Stan joined in, "I've been watching. I've been waiting in the shadows for my time. I've been searching. I've been living for tomorrows all my life."

Exchanging glances, they continued, "Lately I've been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something. Feel me, touch me, heal me. Come take me higher."

As Linda and Spooky sang back up once more, the demons harmonized, "I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time. I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life."

"I've been watching," Derrick sang, looking to Stan with a glare.

The Evil King returned the glare just as intensely, "I've been waiting."

"I've been searching," Derrick continued, trying to remind himself that this was for Spooky.

"I've been living for tomorrows," they sang, both turning their gaze to the crowd. "Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh. In the shadows. Oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh. In the shadows."

"I've been waiting," Stan finished, everyone soon taking a bow as the curtain fell...

Moving her own microphone and stand between the demons, still leaving her guitar behind, Spooky looked to each as if to tell them to behave.

As the two demons looked at each other, they silently agreed to co-operate.

In the next song, only the three of them would sing, Linda on back up when need be.

Counting to three on her fingers before cuing the curtain, Spooky readied herself.

The crowd cheered as the curtain lifted, music playing rather lightly.

"Gummed up, brain dead and can't decide," Spooky sang. "You can't pray enough; you can't hide... You can be cool or you can cry. Do it wrong, not it all, or do it right."

Taking her microphone from the stand, she continued, "No one owes you; no one's to blame... save for bad genes or DNA. Ask your conscience the why and how. Do it then, do it when, but do it now."

"What's up," she sang, the demons now echoing the lyrics, "sweet cakes?"

Hopefully no one would have any trouble being on cue.

"Who's hip," Spooky continued, the demons echoing, "anyway?"

So far, so good.

"Earth girls," she sang, Stan and Derrick repeating again, "are easy."

It was actually pretty easy.

"What you gonna do, li'l buckaroo?" she sang.

The demons then sang with Linda, "Hey, you, better ask her nice!"

"All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom," Spooky sang, snapping to the beat.

During the break, Spooky actually got to relax a moment before continuing.

"No, we all can't be superfly," she sang, smiling to the crowd. "GQ, PhD, FBI... You can pretend and you can try. Move ahead, lay down dead, or slip on by."

The two demons actually looked like they were having fun, in their zones.

"When the truth seems so far away," she sang, the demons leaning back as they played their guitars, "Buddha loves you and Jesus saves... You need answers for your dismay. Ask yourself. Ask your mom. Ask DNA."

Yet again, it was time for the part everyone in the band expected them to mess up on, the two demons moving closer to their microphones as they looked to Spooky.

"What's up," she sang, the demons echoing once again, "sweet cakes?"

Still, they seemed to be doing well.

"Who's hip," she sang, looking to each as they echoed, "anyway?"

They were almost in the clear.

"Earth girls," she sang, followed up again, "are easy."

"What you gonna do, li'l buckaroo?" she sang.

Joining the demons, Linda sang, "Hey, you, better ask her nice!"

Spooky then continued, "All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom."

Smiling, she sang, dancing a bit, "Yeah, just ask your mom. Doo-doo-doo. Just ask your mom. Doo-doo-doo, yeah. Ask your mom. Doo-doo-doo... yeah."

Clapping, she went on, joined by the two demons, "Kamakamakama, ask your mama. Super groover mama Dahli Lama... Kamakamakama, ask your mama. Super groover mama Dahli Lama... Kamakamakama, ask your mama. Super groover mama Dahli Lama."

Secretly, Derrick and Stan were wondering as to the lyrics and what those people were on.

'_Must be shrooms,_' they thought.

And then the tricky part came yet again...

"What's up," Spooky sang, looking to the demons as they echoed again, "sweet cakes?"

They might actually make it through without a hitch!

"Who's hip," she sang, followed up again, "anyway?"

Only one more of the chorus to go.

"Earth girls," she went on, the demons echoing, "are easy."

"What you wanna do, li'l buckaroo?" she sang. "Come on!"

As she clapped, the crowd soon followed along.

"What's up," she sang, the demons following her up again, "sweet cakes?"

They were almost done, to her relief.

"Who's hip," she sang, the demons echoing, "anyway?"

One more line and the tricky part was over.

"Earth girls," she sang, the demons on cue perfectly in their echo, "are easy."

"What you gonna do, li'l buckaroo?" she sang, looking from one to the other.

"Hey, you, you better ask her nice!" they sang, joined by Linda.

"All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom," Spooky finished.

When the music ceased, they each took a bow, the curtain falling...


	17. Tears

**A/N:** The songs are _The Adventure_ by Angels and Airwaves and _Everything Burns_ by Anastacia/Ben Moody. I in no way claim them as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - Tears**

* * *

"_Finally_," Spooky muttered. "Good work, you two."

Silently, they simply glared at each other before moving their microphone stands back.

Sighing and shaking her head, Spooky walked back toward her new microphone by Linda.

"Good luck," she said, winking at Ari as he walked toward the front of the stage.

Staring straight ahead, his cheeks were burning...

Standing at the microphone up front, he sighed before counting to three on his fingers and cuing the curtain...

Did she know she knew just how to make him blush?

Seeing the crowd as the music started, his thoughts were swept away.

When it finally came to his part, he sang loudly for her.

"I wanna have the same last dream again," he sang. "The one where I wake up and I'm alive. Just as the four walls close me within, my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight."

"I'm the first to know... My dearest friends, even if your hope has burned with time," he sang, wondering why he had allowed her to have him sing again. "Anything that's dead shall be re-grown. And your vicious pain, your warning sign... You will be fine."

Actually, when he thought about it, he knew why. It was the same reason he did _everything_ she said to do without question.

"Hey, oh, here I am... And here we go, life's waiting to begin," he sang to the crowd, thinking of her.

Somehow he knew she could never feel the way he felt about her, his mind reeling during the short music break.

She was a demon now and he was a human.

How could the two ever get past that?

But Stan had become attached to her when she was still a human, so why did he feel it was hopeless?

"Any type of love, it will be shown. Like every single tree, reach for the sky. If you're gonna fall, I'll let you know that I will pick you up like you for I," he sang, already wanting the song to end. "I felt this thing I can't replace. When everyone was working for this goal, where all the children left without a trace, only to come back as pure as gold to recite this all."

Maybe, he thought, it was time to move on... Maybe.

"Hey, oh, here I am," he sang. "And here we go, life's waiting to begin... tonight. Hey, oh, here I am... And here we go, life's waiting to begin... tonight. Hey, oh, here I am... And here we go, life's waiting to begin."

"I can not live. I can't breathe unless you do this with me," the boy continued, grasping the microphone with both hands. "I can not live. I can't breathe unless you do this with me. I can not live. I can't breathe unless you do this with me. I can not live. I can't breathe unless you do this with me. I can not live. I can't breathe unless you do this with me. I can not live. I can't breathe unless you do this with me."

He could feel the tears pouring down his face, "Hey, oh, here I am."

"Do this with me," Linda and Spooky sang.

"Here we go," he went on, hands falling from the microphone, "life's waiting to begin."

Again, Linda and Spooky sang softly, "Do this with me."

Ari wanted this to be over, singing softly, "Hey, oh, here I am."

"Do this with me," the girls sang, Spooky the only one to notice a falling tear sparkle in the light.

"Here we go," he sang, voice weakening, "life's waiting to begin... Life's waiting to begin."

As the curtain fell and the music stopped, the boy quickly dried his eyes, Spooky going over.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked him, Ari surprised she'd noticed as he blushed.

"I'm... fine," he whispered, walking past her and back to his spot.

Somehow, she didn't quite believe him...

After taking the stand away, Spooky returned to the front of the stage, Derrick joining her with his microphone in hand as Stan growled to himself. The Evil King couldn't understand why Spooky had chosen _Derrick_ to sing with her...

Counting to three and cuing the curtain to rise, Spooky smiled to Derrick as the music began, the crowd cheering.

"She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep... wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep," she sang, looking out across the audience. "She no longer cries to herself; no tears left to wash away... Just diaries of empty pages - feelings gone astray."

"But she will sing," the demoness sang, looking to Derrick.

The demon joining her, the two sang, "Till everything burns, while everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain, burn it all down as my anger reigns. Till everything burns."

"Ooh, oh-oh-ohh-oh, oh-oh-ohh," she cooed, smiling to the demon.

Returning the smile, he sang, "Walking through life unnoticed, knowing that no one cares... Too consumed in their masquerade, no one sees her there. And still she sings..."

Rejoining him, Spooky followed his gaze to the audience, "Till everything burns, while everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain, burn it all down as my anger reigns. Till everything burns."

"Everything burns," Spooky sang, Linda repeating the line as she continued. "Everything burns."

Derrick then sang, "Watching it all fade away."

Stan, who was sitting on a stool off to the side, then joined on back up, "All fade away."

"Everyone screams," Spooky continued, "Everyone... screams."

"Watching it all fade away," sang Derrick.

Again, Stan sang, "Till everything burns, while everyone screams--"

"--burning their lies," sang the demoness.

"--burning my dreams," Derrick sang, looking to Spooky.

Joining together, they chorused, "All of this hate and all of this pain, burn it all down as my anger reigns. Till everything burns."

"Everything burns," Stan sang, watching Derrick closely.

"Watching it all fade away," Derrick sang.

Stan then sang, "Everything burns."

Finally, Spooky and Derrick finished, "Watching it all fade away."

The curtain falling, Spooky turned to Derrick, the demon facing her and stringing her blue bang along his fingers.

Before he could speak, however, he found his hand engulfed with dark magic...

The magic pulled his hand away from her, Spooky looking over to see Stan controlling it.

"Stop it, Stan," she growled exasperatedly, the Evil King dispelling the dark magic and glaring at Derrick.

"Keep your hands off her," Stan growled at the other demon.

"Sing your last song, _Trinidad_," Derrick said bitterly. "The sooner this charade is over, the sooner our little problem is settled."

"In a hurry to _lose_, Thorne?" Stan asked with a sneer.

"The reason I'm in a hurry has nothing to do with _you_," replied Derrick, his own sneer hinted with evil.

"You two still plan on fighting?" Spooky asked, rubbing her cheek with a sigh. "Not that I should be surprised... Let's just get this over with."


	18. A New Plan

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot One - The Next Big Thing**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Epilogue - A New Plan**

* * *

"Not so fast, you demons!" shouted a familiar voice, the crowd roaring from behind the curtain.

Stunned, the three turned their heads to see the Great Hero.

"Epros? Linda? ...Even _you_, Big Bull?" Rosalyn asked in disbelief toward her friends. "I can't _believe_ you, helping the Evil King like this!"

"And that 'twould be my cue to take flight," Epros said as he floated off the stage. "Goodbye to you all and goodnight."

"Oh, wait for _me_, Eppy-chan!" Linda squealed, running to catch up.

"Wait! What about _me_, Sis?" Big Bull asked, hurrying after.

Turning her sights to Ari, the Great Hero seemed saddened, "I understand why you would follow, for one reason, but I didn't expect you to have _another_, _secret_ reason... Especially one like _that_."

Surprised, Ari realized the Great Hero knew how he felt about Spooky, the boy's cheeks flushed.

"And _you_," Rosalyn said, pointing accusingly and looking to Spooky. "You must be the ring leader!"

Standing, Stan denied it, "No, she had nothing to do with it... This was _my_ idea, you washbowl woman."

"_Stan_," Spooky muttered, surprised he would take the blame.

"Don't give me _that_, you stupid Evil King," Rosalyn replied, not believing him for one minute and pointing her rapier to him. "You're not _intelligent_ enough to make a plan like this."

Growling, Stan was only angered more when the hero turned her weapon toward Spooky.

Sinking to the ground as a shadow, he moved to Spooky, rising up in his true form in front of her, glaring at Rosalyn.

Beside him, Derrick stood, warning the blonde, "You so much as _touch_ her, hero, and you'll find us _both_ in your path."

Behind them, Spooky looked from one to the other, suddenly being pulled away by the arm as Rosalyn declared that she would vanquish them all.

"Come on," Ari said pleadingly, leading Spooky off the stage.

Soon the two demons and the hero were battling right on the stage...

"No! No! This is _not_ going the way I wanted at _all_!" Spooky shouted in despair, being dragged out of the town they'd been in, called Unysa (Oo-knee-sah). "Now everything we've worked for is _ruined_!"

"Don't worry," Ari soothed the restless demoness, still dragging his friend along. "I have a plan."

Blinking, she planted her feet in the grass outside of town, "You're actually helping _Stan_?"

"No," he began to correct her, turning to look at her as his hand slipped from her wrist to her hand, "I'm helping _you_."

"Thank you," she whispered, the boy blushing and turning from her.

"We have to get Kisling," he announced, leading her onward.

"Where did he run off to?" Spooky asked, following along.

The boy wasn't sure, thinking a moment before replying, "Let's check the closest town."

As they went, Spooky's curiosity got the best of her.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, the boy beginning to explain his plot...


	19. To Snare A Scholar

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Prologue - To Snare A Scholar**

* * *

As Ari and Spooky entered the town of Wrindale, Spooky looked around, trying to spot the professor.

The town's houses, made of grey brick, stood against the late evening sky, casting shadows on the street before them.

The whole town had always felt eerie, as if you would find mythical monsters hiding away in its confines.

Following the boy closely, she wondered why it gave her chills, even though she was a demon.

Soon they entered the bar, looking around the dust-covered room.

"My _god_, doesn't anyone _dust_ this place?" Spooky asked rhetorically, sneezing.

"It's empty," Ari muttered, leading her back out. "It's like a ghost town."

"It's giving me the creeps," she admitted, sticking close to the boy.

Looking up ahead a ways, something caught her eye, Spooky pointing to a library.

"If we know Kisling like I _think_ we do, he should be in there, if _anywhere_," she pointed out as the boy started off toward it, Spooky's hand still in his.

Going inside, they were greeted with looming shelves of dusty books, the rays of the setting sun pouring through a window.

In its light, Kisling stood, reading through an old book until he heard the door close.

"Ah, Spooky, Ari!" the professor called, the two walking towards him.

Once at his side, Spooky peeked over the edge of his book, trying to read the upside down words.

"I take it the demons are in battle with the Great Hero?" asked Kisling, Spooky nodding.

She knew the two could handle Rosalyn, her eyes lifting from the book to the scholar.

"Say, scholar," she said sweetly, eyes half-lidded. "You're so _intelligent_, you must _surely_ know a way to contaminate the human's drinking water."

"Well, uh, _perhaps_," he mumbled, a little hot around the collar.

He always _did_ have a weakness toward women.

"_Oh_?" she cooed softly, slowly taking the book from his hands and tossing it aside.

"Well then, _Kissie_," she began, cuddling up to him. "You simply _must_ help our next little plot for world domination."

By now, even Ari was red in the cheeks.

Coughing lightly, Kisling gulped, "Ah, well, of _course_."

"Oh, would you _really_?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, her fingers twirling about strands of his unruly, "mad scientist" hair.

"What in the hell is going _on_ here?!" a pair of voices suddenly shouted.

Heading their way, Stan and Derrick took hold of one arm each, pulling the demoness back.

Coughing, Kisling pulled on his collar.

"You!" Stan accused the scholar, holding Spooky's hand. "What in the hell were you doing with her?"

"Stan, it's nothing," Spooky assured, Derrick taking her other hand.

"Nothing's what he'll be when I get _through_ with him," Derrick muttered.

"Grr! You two are so _infuriating_!" she shouted, pulling away from them both and standing by Kisling. "The scholar is going to help us come up with something that will _easily_ spread through the human's water supply which is capable of killing them... unless they bow down to Stan."

"Hmm," Stan hummed, liking the plan already.

"I was just being... _friendly_," she added, eyes resting on the scholar with a seductive look both the demons didn't care for.

Turning her head by the chin, Stan looked into her eyes, "You will not lower yourself so much as to become... "_friendly_" with a human or anyone _else_ ever again. Is that understood?"

Sighing, she gave in, "Yes, Master."

"Good," he replied, moving his hand from her chin. "Now, tell me more about this plan of yours."

"It's not _mine_," she answered, looking to Ari proudly. "It was _Ari's_ idea."

Crossing his arms, Stan grinned, "So, you've learned a thing or two from my influence."

Silently, Ari scoffed, knowing that had nothing to do with it, while Spooky scooted over to the scholar in the background, begging him to tell her what ideas that brain of his had come up with.

"That would be highly unlikely," Derrick mumbled, Stan turning to face him.

In the background, Spooky was being denied time and again.

"What was that, _boy_?" Stan asked, Spooky suddenly stepping in the line of his vision.

"Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan!" she whined, stomping her foot childishly. "I want to hear the scholar explain his ideas for World Takeover Plot 2.0! ...Make him _tell_ me!"

Really, she had only interfered to stop any fighting between the demons, but she was still serious.

Turning to Kisling, Stan ordered, "Tell her your ideas, scholar."

"Hm, well, yes... I have a few," he admitted, holding his chin in thought.

"_Arsenic_, maybe? Or perhaps _plutonium_?" he mused. "No, no, how about--? Yes, that might work."

"Er, let's just have him _think_ on it," Spooky gave up, turning her sights on Stan. "So what happened to that damn hero?"

"I wounded her badly and she ran off, cursing and swearing to get us all," he replied, still staring at the scholar. "We should return to Madril to allow the scholar to work."


	20. Waiting

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Waiting**

* * *

Once in Madril, the group allowed Kisling to work, now walking out of his front door one by one.

As the two demons and boy stopped, they noticed Spooky heading off elsewhere, all three following silently.

Hearing their footsteps, she came to an abrupt halt, Stan walking right into her back.

Behind him, Ari had bumped into Derrick's back and Derrick into Stan's, Spooky turning around with her hands on her hips.

"I can understand if _Stan_ follows me like this," she told them, "him being my _Master_ and all, but don't you two have things to _do_?"

Silently, they shook their heads.

"Places to _see_?" she asked, the two shaking their heads again.

"People to _follow_?" the demoness questioned with a sigh.

"Just you," Derrick replied. "And there's no way I'm leaving that stupid Evil King _alone_ with you."

Sighing, Spooky looked to Ari, "What about _you_, then?"

"Moral support?" he asked with an unsure smile.

"_Aww_!" she cooed, moving to the boy and hugging him close. "How _sweet_ of you."

Pulling away, she didn't notice the boy's flushed cheeks as she turned on her heel.

"To the bar!" she announced, continuing on her way.

Those in the streets who noticed them gave the miniature parade odd looks.

Simply ignoring the stupid humans, Spooky led the group into the bar, making her way to a table where each took to a chair...

Hurrying over, someone came to wait on them, "May I help you?"

"Beer," grumbled Stan.

"Same," Derrick said, glaring at Stan.

Ari looked up to the waitress, "Gin, thank you."

"None for me. I'm the designated leader," Spooky said, staring down at the turned up cuff of her sleeve and picking at one of the buttons.

Seeing the waitress leave, Spooky leaned over on the table, whispering, "If we go through with our plan, what will we drink? Kisling mentioned that we couldn't use something deadly because boiling the water could take care of it, but his new idea would still be able to effect us."

Whispering back, Ari leaned forward, "He told me he could make something to prevent its effects, but only the four of us and Kisling can get a hold of it."

"What's his new idea?" Derrick asked, leaning forward as well.

"The water will be filled with some kind of drug or something that will--"

Cutting her sentence short, Spooky leaned back as she noticed the waitress returning, the two following suit.

"Beer, beer, and gin for you," the waitress said, setting down the drinks.

Once she left, Spooky leaned forward, continuing, "As I was _saying_, the water will be filled with a drug or something that will break down the human's immune systems so much that when we threaten to release a plague, they'll be forced to give up."

"But how will we make the humans believe that we've actually contaminated the water?" Derrick asked.

"That's the _hard_ part," Spooky replied. "But I've got a plan."

"What's the plan, then?" asked Stan, her eyes turning to his.

"It's simple, really. The plague can't be airborne because that would infect us, so Kisling plans to contaminate the food supply..." she trailed, then looked to the others. "All we have to do is pick a fairly large town and contaminate their food. When word spreads - and it _will_ - they'll realize it's us who caused it. Then we take the blame and the humans will have to do as Stan says."

"But what if the humans don't believe we'd kill them off?" Stan questioned, Spooky leaning back.

"That's a good question, but Kisling took care of that," she said, smirking. "The plague won't _kill_ the humans, but rather make them so ill that their lives are _miserable_ and the pain is _unbearable_... The scholar even said it could keep them _bed-ridden_ until the effects were to wear off."

"How do we place it within the food supply without it spreading?" Derrick asked. "We'll need to be able to control where and when it's unleashed."

"What he's working on won't be able to spread through any means other than digestion of the infected food," she said, keeping an eye on the people in the bar. "That means we'll have to spread it at the source of the food, but other than that, I don't know anything... I'm sure he'll explain it better once all the details are ironed out."

"Then how could we spread it over all of this world, like we'll threaten to?" Derrick inquired.

"It's hard, but not impossible," she replied, looking up to the ceiling. "The boring part will be waiting for Kisling to finish his work... _Damn_, I wish there were amusement parks or something in this world. It's such a boring world and ruling a boring world must be awfully boring."

Setting down his beer, Stan mumbled, "It won't be boring when I rule... I'll make the humans build... _amusement parks_."

Silently, he wondered what amusement parks were.

Then, lifting his eyes from his mug, he noticed all three staring at him.

"_What_?" he asked, eyes coming to rest on Spooky.

"I don't know about _them_, but I'm wondering if you have any idea what an amusement park is."

"I'm wondering how an Evil King can suck up so much without feeling a sense of shame," Derrick said, taking a drink as Stan glared at him.

"Fuck off, Thorne," Stan growled.

"Why would he suck up to _me_? That's just stupid," Spooky said, making her chair lean backward. "Maybe he just wants to experience an amusement park... After all, he must be bored with this dull little world."

"NUTS!" a drunken man yelled, falling over onto the floor from his stool.

Apparently he had been arguing with the bar tender over the establishment not serving nuts.

Standing up, Spooky peered over Derrick, "Someone get a life raft. He's going to drown in his drool."

Seeing the man was right behind Derrick's chair, Stan nudged him with his foot.

"Hey," Spooky said. "Don't poke the drunkard."

Suddenly a voice cut through the conversation, "Ah, there you are."

Looking over, the four saw Kisling.

"My plan is complete, however the rest will take a lot of work... Hopefully, at the end of all my toil, I'll be in possession of all that's needed to accomplish the goal of the endeavor."

"And how long will _that_ take?" asked the demoness.

To this, the scholar frowned, "It could very well take _years_ to create what we need."

"_Years_?!" she exclaimed, flopping into her chair. "At least we'll be safe due to the hypnosis of our last plan remaining... But waiting that long will be hard."

Kisling blinked, "Should I discontinue my--?"

"No!" she shouted. "I've put years into the _first_ plan, I can put the same effort into the _next_."

"Begin your work immediately, scholar," Stan ordered, clasping his hands together. "We will wait..."


	21. Drunken Demons And A Boy In Love

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Drunken Demons And A Boy In Love**

* * *

By now, a year and five months of boring days had passed by the group.

However, something came up on the very last day of the year...

It was New Year's Eve and a party of sorts was happening in Ari's home.

Attending the party, Linda, Big Bull and Epros had a love triangle all their own, while Stan, Spooky and Derrick had theirs.

And Ari, who was being rather forgotten by everyone but Spooky, felt like the fourth wheel of the last triangle.

Then there was Kisling and Rosalyn, the scholar looking taxed from all his work and the Great Hero busy making sure none of the demons got into any trouble, agreeing to a night's truce for the sake of Ari and his family.

Eventually, Stan and Derrick were both intoxicated, the demoness getting some unwanted attention...

"_Boooobs_," a drunken Stan said, hand squeezing the demoness' chest.

Gasping, she shoved him away, still having Derrick hanging onto her from behind.

"Haha! Get 'im!" he cheered her on, speech garbled.

When Derrick, too, grabbed her chest, Spooky had had enough.

"Ugh! Get off of me, you drunken manwhore!" she shouted, escaping his hold and fleeing to the other side of the room, walking into the kitchen.

Finding Ari, she hid behind him, "Please keep those two idiots at bay... I've had enough of their touchy-feely intoxication."

Blushing, Ari nodded, keeping an eye out for the two.

"Let's go outside," he offered, taking her hand and leading her out.

Luckily, they escaped the two demons' radar.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Spooky went over to the fountain, sitting down.

Following, Ari sat beside her, "I have to tell you something."

Looking over, she waited, the boy staring into her eyes nervously.

He had finally decided that he would tell her what he felt as he'd been in the kitchen, her timing perfect.

"You've always paid more attention to me than anyone else has, Na," he said softly. "You never told me what to do like everyone else... You're my best friend. I feel I could tell you anything..."

Seeing her smile, he looked away as he blushed, "What I'm trying to say is... I..."

Gulping, he decided to quickly say it and hope for the best.

"I love you," he confessed, eyes shut tight.

To his surprise, he felt her hug him, "_Aww_... I--"

"No, no, no," he interrupted, gently pushing her away. "You don't understand."

It was just _like_ her to assume he meant it in a friendly way, his nose now touching hers.

"I mean it like I told you once before... I _love_ you," admitted the boy, suddenly kissing her lips as she froze.

Pulling away, he saw her blinking.

Quickly, she looked away, "Oh... But what about--?"

"_Marlene_?" he asked, looking to the forest.

Nodding, she turned her head to see him sigh.

"She's a bitch, even to _me_," he said, remembering the ex-princess the days before she left. "She's so used to getting her way all the time and that doesn't just change overnight... And she left me here alone while she went out to find herself... But she _knows_ herself. She just doesn't want to face the fact that she's a spoiled brat."

"She could come back and be kinder, Ari," Spooky suddenly said, her eyes on the ground. "I think part of what she meant by "finding herself" was finding the parts of her she wanted you to see... I mean, I never met her, but a line like "finding myself" has to be an excuse for _something_..."

Blinking, the boy realized she might be right.

"She may have thought she was doing something for _you_," Spooky added, looking over to him. "Maybe she had to find that side of herself before she could face you again."

"You and I, we're not headed in the same direction. I want to help Stan and you're reluctant to aid him," she thought aloud. "That and the simple fact that I'm a _demon_ now and really was one from _birth_... I couldn't have feelings for a human; not because of who you are, but because of the one big difference between us."

Sighing, she stood up, walking forward a bit and staring up at the slowly appearing moon.

"I'll always want to do evil because it's in my very nature, while you'll always be living a normal life, minus the influences around you. It's something you want or need and I don't fit into that picture," she told the boy, turning to face him as he stood. "When she comes back, Marlene may _surprise_ you, Ari... There was something about her that made you love her, so _remember_ that... You shouldn't give up on her."

"Th-thank you," he said softly, quickly heading back inside as the demoness watched sadly...

"There you're are... is," Derrick mumbled, stumbling out of the Overshadow's home and right in front of the demoness.

"Oh, _god_, no. Not _again_," she sighed, slapping away his wandering hand.

Also stumbling out, Stan made his way over, "You can't not... not hide!"

With a hiccup, he rested his head on her shoulder, "I's feel so sick."

Sighing, she stroked his hair, "You wouldn't feel like shit if you hadn't downed ten bottles of champagne."

"Ten? _Hah_! I drunk eleventy-two!" Derrick bragged.

"Eleventy-two is not a number," she replied.

"Okay... _Eleven_," he conceded, resting his head on her other shoulder. "An' I feels like hell."

Stroking his hair, she sighed, "Well it's your own damn _fault_, you know."

Suddenly, someone coughed from behind, a girl walking in front of Spooky.

"Is _Ari_ around?" the red-haired girl asked, Spooky nodding.

"He should be inside," she said. "You wouldn't happen to be _Marlene_, would you?"

Nodding, the girl wondered how this woman knew her name, Spooky smiling, "I'm a friend of Ari's... The name's Spooky Trista Maleficent X... Anyway, you should go _talk_ to him."

Nodding again, the girl turned and went off into the house, Spooky left behind with the two demons. They seemed to be fast asleep, even on their feet, the demoness sighing.

"Wake up, you two," she said, finally pinching their ears a bit.

Startled, both came to and moved away.

"Let's go to the hotel, boys," ordered the brunette demoness, ushering them towards the gate. "You two are going to have a couple of hellish hangovers in the morning..."


	22. Clueless Demoness

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Clueless Demoness**

* * *

The next morning, Spooky slowly woke, feeling warmth to her sides.

When she finally felt awake, she looked to one side, seeing Derrick asleep and holding onto her arm. Looking to the other side, she saw Stan, the Evil King _also_ holding onto an arm as he slept.

Sighing, she wondered how the two drunken demons had found their way out of their rooms and into hers.

However they had done it, it made her glad they'd insisted she take the room upstairs with the large bed, her eyes now on the ceiling.

Silently, she laid there for a while, wondering when they'd wake up, the two hugging close to her sides.

When Derrick finally started to wake up, she looked over, his eyes soon staring into hers.

"Spooky?" he asked in confusion, blinking foggy eyes.

"Shh," she whispered. "Stan's asleep."

Looking over to the other side, Derrick noticed the Evil King, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" he demanded quite rudely.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," she retorted, glaring at him.

His voice had managed to stir Stan slightly awake, the Evil King's eyes now opening a bit.

Cuddling into her, he muttered, "Slave..."

Seeing him fall back asleep, Spooky smiled slightly, looking to Derrick.

"You should move before he finds you here," she said, Derrick blinking.

"There's no way I'm--" he began, but she cut him off.

"_Shh_," she hissed. "He's as innocent as _you_ are for wandering in here, so don't start anything. He won't start anything if you go and I'd be happy if you two didn't fight over it."

Sighing, Derrick slipped away from her, releasing her arm as he sat up.

"Alright, I'll go," he gave in, moving off the end of the bed and standing. "But if he does anything, so help me, I'll--"

"I know, I know," she replied in a whisper. "It'll be fine."

"It _better_ be," he sighed, heading to the stairs, "because I'll _kill_ him if he does."

Walking downstairs, he headed for his room, Spooky sighing.

Looking over, she thought a moment before turning to face Stan.

Naturally, he let go of her arm, now face to face with her.

"Stan," she said softly. "Stan, it's morning."

"Unh," he grunted, his arm wrapping around her waist.

As he hugged her close, their noses met, Stan's eyes blinking open.

Seeing her, he didn't seem to react as she had imagined he would, the Demon King simply snuggling up to her.

"_Stan_?" she asked. "Don't you think we should--?"

"No," he muttered. "Go back to sleep."

Blinking, she was left pondering what to do as he lightly nudged her forehead with his.

"But, Master, Derrick will be around soon, and you don't want to fight with him," she said sweetly, the demon's eyes opening and looking into hers.

"Not so _loud_, slave," he muttered. "I've got a splitting headache."

As he rubbed his forehead to hers, the demoness sighed.

"Please get up. For _me_?" she asked softly, his eyes on her dark blue orbs once more.

"Fine," he gave in to her wishes, quickly moving to a sit, his back to her.

"_Damn_, how many _drinks_ did I have?" he questioned, leaning forward on his knees and rubbing his forehead.

Sitting up behind him, she smirked, "Ten bottles of a strong champagne, so you said."

Snorting, he lifted his hanging head, "And how did I get here?"

"Well, I brought you both to your rooms and from there I assume you somehow wandered into mine," she answered, moving behind him and reaching to his forehead.

Taking over where his hand had been rubbing, she massaged gently, his hand falling as he sighed.

He seemed to be relaxing.

"So, did Derrick _really_ drink eleven like he said?" she asked, the demon snorting.

"That fucker only had _eight_," he said with a smirk. "He couldn't even hold _that_ down."

She laughed lightly, "_Figures_... He was never very good with alcohol... I'm surprised he made it past the _second_."

Reaching up, the demon took her hands in his, leading her closer.

As she leaned against his back, he looked back to her with a grin, "I want to destroy a town... Come with me?"

"Well, that's sudden, but sure," she replied, Stan suddenly moving her legs around his waist.

"Hang on tight," he ordered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Soon he was standing, carrying her down the stairs on his back.

Awkwardly, at least to Spooky, they saw Derrick at the counter as he paid the man for allowing them to stay.

"What the hell?" Derrick asked, looking at the two.

Giggling, Spooky smiled, "I feel important!"

"We're going out to level a town," Stan announced, the clerk shocked and terrified.

Walking to the door, Stan turned to look at the other demon, "This is master and slave time, so don't follow us or I swear we'll settle our score right then and there. _Got it_?"

"Yeah, what _Master_ said," Spooky added, waving her fingers at Derrick. "Later."

With that, the Evil King turned and went outside, both ducking as not to hit her head.

"Alright, ride's over," Stan announced.

"_Aww_," she whined, soon standing on her own. "So what town should we destroy?"

"Eh, _you_ pick," he answered, back still to her.

Hopping up and down, she moved in front of him, "Let's go to one with lots of people so they'll all run around and scream!"

Smirking, he nodded, "Good idea."

Reaching out, he ruffled her hair, "Unysa it is."

Straightening her hair, she began to follow as he took off out the gate...

* * *

Once they arrived in Unysa, the two watched the bustling town.

It was filled with square and rectangular metal buildings, a factory in its right, back corner and a large, popular club in the left, back corner where they had played in the band a few times.

It was really more like a city, compared to all the other towns around.

Right now, the streets were filled with people, lines of shops to one corner of the large, squared in town.

They were all blissfully unaware of the two's intent to destroy the entire place...

As they were standing at the entrance, Stan gave his slave a nod to signal their attack.

Moments later, Spooky shouted, "Blazing Mandala!"

Fireballs forming a mandala around her, she motioned forward, sending them through the street and into buildings.

Spectacular crashes followed, the strength of the flames engulfing their targets.

"Maximum Voltage!" she called, directing a strong shower of lightning to rain down as humans ran every which way, screaming helplessly.

Attacking as well, Stan levitated as he sent orb after orb of fire across the town, watching people run.

"Stop!" shouted a few heroes, coming out from the local Hero's Club right by the entrance.

"Oh, _please_," Spooky laughed, crossing her arms and looking up to Stan. "May I?"

"Go ahead," he allowed, returning to what he'd been doing.

Happily, Spooky ran forward, shouting, "Blue Kiss!"

Jumping up, she pecked a hero on the cheek, ice soon engulfing his body and freezing him solid.

Giggling, she looked to the others, "Oh, don't feel left out! I'll make sure to kiss every _one_ of you!"

One hero immediately fled as she called out, "Crimson Kiss!"

Pecking the next on the cheek as she jumped up, she watched flames swallow him up, the hero running around madly.

Laughing evilly, she looked to her next victim, "Golden Kiss!"

Jumping up, she kissed his cheek, moving away as lightning struck him repeatedly.

Eyes on her last victim, she gave a seductive grin, "This one's a special kiss, just for _you_."

Jumping up, she shouted, "Poison Kiss!"

Kissing his lips, she bit into his bottom lip just before floating back, watching as a strong poison caused the hero to fall.

Feet finally returning to the ground, she snickered, blowing a kiss to her victims and winking.

"Damn it, Spook," Stan began to chide the demoness, walking up behind her, "I thought I told you not to use those attacks."

Turning around, she tilted her head, "You only said you didn't _like_ them... And that last hero was extra cute, so I couldn't _help_ myself."

Growling, he grabbed her hand, "He's a human; he's not worth your time... And never use those attack again. Do you understand?"

Nodding, she sighed, "Yes, master."

"Good," he replied, leading her toward the entrance. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" the demoness asked, the town behind them blazing in ruins and ash.

"Let's head to Rashelo," Stan offered, looking over to her. "Their restaurant is your preference, is it not?"

After her nod, they were on their way...

'_Evil and then breakfast,_' Stan thought, sneering to himself. '_This is __**my**__ kind of date._'

Looking as if making a hard decision, Spooky pondered, '_Should I have the lobster or the crab?_'


	23. They're At It Again

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Four - They're At It Again**

* * *

Sitting in Rashelo's restaurant, Stan and Spooky were eating.

Spooky ordered crab and Stan had gotten the same.

Stan, however, was chewing the shell pieces, gaining a few stares.

Giggling, Spooky watched, "You know that's just the _shell_, right?"

"It's good, whatever it is," he replied, swallowing.

"I hope that doesn't cut your insides," she mentioned, cracking a crab leg, pulling out a strip of meat and pointing it at him. "It'd be a shame to die on something other than a hero's blade."

"Alright, I'll eat the meat," he mumbled, feeling like she was acting like his mother.

"Good," she said happily. "I don't want my master dying on me."

Afterward, they ate in silence, Spooky eventually finishing and watching the demon eat.

"You eat like a wild animal," she observed, Stan looking back at her.

"You eat like a human," he retorted.

"_Hey_," she whined. "I can't help that I was stuck on earth."

"Oh, right. _Earth_," he mumbled, cracking a crab leg. "What's it like?"

Tilting her head, she thought a moment, "It's overrun with humans who seem to think that the world supports only them... But they also make some pretty good stuff."

"Such as?" he asked, unwittingly trying to eat less wildly.

"Well, for one, they have these things that hold some kind of liquid with blobs of colored stuff that moves around inside this weird shaped container and it just looks cool... They're called lava lamps," she explained at length, motioning the shape of one with her hands. "I want one."

"When we go to earth, you'll get one," the Demon Lord assured her, cracking another crab leg with his hands.

"Awesome. Thanks, Master," she said merrily.

"Do they have monsters? The ones we have around here are because of me. I let them continue to roam and bother the humans," he explained, eating some meat.

She shook her head, "There are stories of monsters, but that's really all there is... The worst things there are just some tough animals."

"Are there any Evil Kings?" he questioned, truly interested in earth, to her surprise.

"No. Like I said once before, evil and good aren't so separate," she told him. "There's a sort of grey to it I can't explain."

"Do you _like_ it there?" he suddenly asked, Spooky blinking.

"Well, it's a lot more fun, if you don't count the towns I help destroy here," she admitted, sighing with homesickness. "I think I prefer it because they have such wonderful things... And that's why I wonder what I'll do when you rule earth."

"You'll stay in my castle," he said, looking to his food. "You can help me in many different ways."

Somehow, she didn't notice his quick smirk.

"Okay," she replied, watching the demon finish off his last piece of meat...

* * *

After returning to Tenel, the two made their way to Ari's house, stopping at the fountain.

Derrick was sitting there, his eyes now on their joined hands.

Standing, he spoke with annoyance, "Where the hell have you been?"

"We went to Rashelo and ate," Spooky said, shrugging. "_Sheesh_. Don't have a cow."

"Kisling had a breakthrough and finished what will be put in the water," Derrick informed them. "What's needed for the plague has been finished already and he's almost finished a vaccine."

Just as he finished speaking, Kisling walked up the steps, stopping between them.

"The vaccine is complete. However, to administer all of the formula into the water, we'll need to devise a safe place for me to create and spread it from," the scholar explained. "Any suggestions?"

"The Aquatic Ruins," Spooky answered. "That would bring you to the biggest area that needs to be contaminated and would also be the easiest way to reach the other areas."

"Yes, that would be efficient," the scholar agreed. "But how would my things be moved there?"

"Stan, will you have James transport his things?" Spooky asked, the demon nodding.

"Good, good! Then it's settled!" Kisling announced.

"Master," Spooky said, looking to Stan. "I would like to go with the scholar to watch him work... It's sexy, in a quirky little way."

Another of Stan's infamous surprised looks was shown, Kisling blushing and Derrick looking just as shocked.

"Damn, woman... You say the strangest things," Stan laughed. "You can go with him, but I'm coming along."

"And so am I," Derrick insisted. "I'm not leaving you alone with that fake evil being."

Stan growled, "That is the ultimate mega offense! When we battle, I will make sure your end is painful and slow!"

"Hmph. It never ceases to amuse me that you think you're going to win," Derrick answered, crossing his arms.

Growing even more infuriated, Stan was making a fist, unwittingly squeezing Spooky's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she whined, leaning towards him. "My hand!"

Immediately releasing her hand, Stan watched as she held it up.

"_Damn_, that hurt," she muttered, Stan suddenly taking her hand.

Lifting it to his lips, he kissed the back of it, staring into her eyes.

Surprised, Spooky blushed, Derrick fuming.

"Er, uh... I'll just return to my lab and prepare my things to be transported," Kisling said quickly, walking off before things turned ugly.

Releasing her hand, Stan grinned at her a bit evilly, Spooky turning toward Derrick.

She was still blushing profusely.

Growling at the Evil King, Derrick had had enough.

Before she knew it, the two begun to battle.

"Oh, shit," Spooky muttered, watching the two as they levitated, dashing at each other and swiping claws.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Derrick shouted, heading toward the Demon Lord and swiping.

Barely missing the Evil King, Derrick turned and faced him.

"Is your skull so thick as not to comprehend that I have claimed her, boy?" the Demon King asked, growling.

"And are you so dense that you don't understand the definition of "affianced?" Derrick retorted sharply, the two headed directly for each other again.

Slashing, Stan missed, though he ripped Derrick's shirt.

"I understand that it means _nothing_ because your King commands _otherwise_," Stan replied, hurling fireballs at the other demon.

As Derrick dodged them, Spooky panicked, shouting, "Stop it! This isn't the place to fight! Do you want _Rosalyn_ to come? If she does, she'll come after me again, so... please stop."

Stopping in midair, they looked to her, then to each other.

Growling, Stan looked back to her, "Fine, but have this lower class demon hold his tongue."

"Derrick, _please_," Spooky begged. "I don't want to be forced to fight Rosalyn... She's too strong for me to handle."

"Alright, fine; I'll wait until he _rules_ this damn place," Derrick conceded, returning to the ground.

Following, Stan returned to the ground as well, "We should meet the scholar."

"Stan," Spooky said. "I have a favor to ask."

"Hn?" he acknowledged. "What is it?"

"Would you allow Kisling to distribute the vaccine to Ari's family if they agree to keep quiet about our plans?" she asked, the Demon King looking apprehensive.

"_Please_, Master; they were my family when I had no one in this world but that porky hero woman," she pleaded.

"Fine," he gave in, "but if a single one of them breathes a word..."

"I know; death and annihilation and all that good stuff," she said, smiling merrily.


	24. A Musical Chapter

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Five - A Musical Chapter**

* * *

Now on the way to Madril, Spooky asking to walk instead of using the portal, she tagged along behind them, singing merrily.

"I want to rule the world. And if I ruled the world, what would I do? Oh, I'd... force-all-the-humans-to-slave-away-in-a-factory-making-stuffed-animals... for me!"

Laughing, the Evil King listened, Spooky pouting at his laughter.

"I want to rule the world. And if I ruled the world, what would I do? Oh, I'd... feed-all-the-heroes-to-ferocious-Minty-Alligators-while-singing-this.. stupid song!"

"How cruel you are!" exclaimed the Evil King.

"Is that a compliment, or a cue to shut up?" she questioned, Stan facing her and walking backwards.

"It's a cue to continue providing me with ideas," he said smoothly, the demoness grinning as he turned back around.

"I want to rule the world. And if I ruled the world, what would I do? Oh, I'd... torture-all-those-who-broke-my-law-mercilessly-until-their-death... by moi!"

As she started again, he joined, Spooky listening, "She wants to rule the world. And if she ruled the world, what would she do?"

"Oh, I'd... put-Stan-in-charge-because-he-knows-what-the-hell-he's-doing-and-now-I'm-just... sucking up!"

In the front of the trio, Derrick sighed.

"Oh," Stan sang, "she wants to rule the world, and so she shall rule with moi. And if she ruled the world with moi, what would she do?"

Blinking, she thought a moment, replying in song, "Oh, I'd... glomp-Stan-and-thank-him-and-be-eternally-grateful-forever.. to Master!"

"Oh, but would she fulfill all the duties that come with being Queen, I wonder?" he asked in song, awaiting a reply.

Thinking, she sang, "Oh, she would if she knew what all those duties were, for surely they're nothing when you're talking about ruling the world."

"Those duties," Derrick sang, "would spell me losing you, so you'd better beware just what you agree to."

"Fuck off, Thorne," Stan said. "This is a _duet_, not a _trio_."

"Bite me," Derrick replied.

Meanwhile, Spooky wondered what he meant, as clueless as ever...

"My dream," she sang softly, "has become the same dream as my Master. Though I'd never betray him, my heart's beating faster... I guess this is what it is to be one of our kind, and for this dream I would gladly follow blind. So if I should agree to the terms that are set, my dream would come true if the terms were met. Who cares for the cost, or whether you'll be crossed, when you're talking about ruling the world?"

"Who cares for the cost when you're talking about ruling the world?" sang the two demons.

"Oh, Spooky, don't you see?" sang Derrick, the demon stopping and facing her. "He's taking you from me. He'll tear us apart if you let your heart... guide you into his trap."

"But my heart of hearts tells me there's nothing to fear," she sang in reply. "I'm always safe when my Master is near."

"If you joined me, you would rule by my side," Stan sang, Derrick interrupting.

"Don't listen to your heart. What's a heart to our kind?"

"Oh, but if I were to listen, what would be the harm? My heart is telling me there's no need for alarm," she cooed. "Surely nothing matters when you're talking about ruling the world."

"Surely nothing matters when you're talking about ruling the world," the demons sang.

"But, Spooky, there's a price," Derrick sang. "Are you willing to pay when _he_ holds the dice? The game is rigged, on that you can be sure. If you let him win, there'll be nary a cure."

"Spook, it's an offer you shouldn't refuse," Stan sang, Derrick interrupting.

"Don't fall for his ruse!"

"My pure, but evil heart tells me to accept, but the tugging in my stomach tells me the terms must be kept," she sang, feeling torn. "But how can I refuse? Oh, there's nothing else to choose... when you're talking about ruling the world."

"When you're talking about ruling the world," the demons sang, Spooky joining. "When you're talking about ruling the world!"

"And if I take the offer, will I win or will I lose?" she sang, spinning around as they neared Madril, "Oh, tell me, my muse! But surely, surely nothing matters when you're talking about--"

Joining her, all three sang, "-ruling... the world!"

Finally at Madril's entrance, Spooky shivered.

"I feel like I just stepped out of a Disney movie... A very _dark_ Disney movie," she noted, shaking off the feeling...

Heading into Madril, the three heard singing.

People in the streets were dancing!

"Welcome to Madril, the city of gears! These wheels have been turning for many, many years!"

As the three walked by, a young man took Spooky by the hands, dancing and singing, "Inside you'll find a town with people all around! Hang up your coat, hang up your hat, come sit a while and have a chat!"

Left dizzy, the demoness stumbled back to the demons.

"Why is everyone _singing_?" Derrick asked.

"Must be a bug," Stan shrugged, holding the dizzy demoness by the shoulders.

"As the gears turn, passions will burn, for Linda has returned!" the townsfolk sang.

The three then headed off to Kisling's house, avoiding the crowd.

Once there, they knocked, the professor opening the door.

"Come in, come in!" Kisling sang, the three exchanging glances before being pulled inside.

"How've you all been? The town's in an uproar and I must confess I'm to blame," he sang, hovering over some beakers and other materials on a long table. "There was a minor explosion before you came... It seems the fog it produced stimulates the brain and before long it caused these outbursts of song!"

Coughing, he finally stopped singing, "In short, it's an effect of a miniature explosion which resulted from knocking over a few chemicals."

"So _that's_ why I feel like we're stuck in a low budget musical," Spooky mused, crossing her arms. "It seems it wore out of our systems rather quickly, considering you just now got through singing and you were closer to the explosion."

"_Interesting_," Kisling hummed, jotting down notes in a book.

"But anyway," she began, remembering why they were here, "we've come to accompany you to the Aquatic Ruins."

Closing his book, he thought a moment, "We should go there quickly as not to arouse suspicion."

"James!" Stan shouted.

To the side, Spooky stepped away, shaking her head as a ringing sounded in her ears.

Moments later, James rose up from the floor, a pillar of purple light surrounding him.

When it faded, he turned to see his master.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he asked, bowing.

"Begin moving Kisling's equipment to the Aquatic Ruins _immediately_."

Bowing again, James took to his job, the others exiting the house and heading for Rashelo...


	25. To The Otherworld

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Six - To The Otherworld**

* * *

Now in the Aquatic Ruins, Kisling was working on setting everything in its place while the others discussed how they would move the substance to the water.

"We could just have Kisling pour every batch he makes into the water near the entrance," Spooky suggested, the other two shrugging. "Well, if there aren't any objections, that's what we'll do... And, if it's alright with _you_, Stan, we should have James aid Kisling in whatever way he can."

"Yeah, fine," Stan muttered, cracking his neck. "I'll summon him."

"Alright," she replied, tapping a finger to her lips. "I guess that's all we can do... I'm not staying to help since I would just spill something and with my luck, I'd cause the whole place to fall apart."

The two smirked, Stan shouting for James.

"Stay here with the scholar and help him, James," Stan ordered, the butler bowing and heading over to Kisling.

"Now, as to how long this part of the plan will take... Well, we could be in it for another year or more," she said with a sigh...

* * *

Three weeks later, Ari, Stan, Spooky and Derrick were in the foyer of Ari's house, a table sitting with the four around it.

"Got any threes?" asked Stan, looking to Spooky.

Chewing at a stick of jerky, she looked through her cards again, "Go fish."

After drawing a card from the stock, Stan glanced over at Derrick.

"Stop making eyes at my slave," he ordered, Derrick quickly hiding behind his cards.

"This... is boring," Spooky sighed. "The most fun we've had while waiting for Kisling to finish up at the Aquatic Ruins has been playing this lame card game... And that's not very exciting."

Laying down her cards, she leaned back, "If I have to play Go Fish one more time, I'm going to become a mass murderer."

"Then what do you suggest we _do_?" Stan asked, laying down his cards.

"I don't know," she replied. "This world is way too _boring_..."

As the others laid down their cards, Spooky stood up, walking around in circles.

"What're you doing?" asked the Evil King.

"She does that when she's bored and starts thinking hard," Derrick explained her little-known habit, looking over to the demoness. "Getting dizzy yet?"

"Yes," she said, continuing. "But that doesn't matter... I have an idea."

"Uh-oh," Stan mumbled.

"Oh, hush," she said, coming to a halt.

"So what's your plan?" Derrick asked.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "you're not going to go for it, but I want to take a trip to earth."

"_What_?!" Derrick shouted, almost falling back in his chair. "You can't go back there! Not _yet_!"

Hands to her hips, she stomped her foot, "And why _not_? We could take some things from this world back to earth and get some cash, then have some fun!"

"Stan wouldn't last a _minute_ without doing something evil and screwing up the whole _thing_," Derrick mumbled. "It's _suicide_."

"It's actually a very good idea," she countered, smiling with a hint of cunning in her eyes. "How better to prepare the Great and Mighty Evil King for the world he'll one day rule?"

Gazing over at her, Derrick sighed, knowing she had a point and nothing could deter her now.

"These people don't even know a _thing_ about cars, Kat. The first time this idiot sees one, he'll probably hide," the demon pointed out, glaring at Stan.

"Oh, shut up," she growled. "Cars will just be one of the _many_ new things he'll have to get used to. And, if my assumptions based on past occurrences are correct, he should also change in appearance to fit in, just like you and I. Oh, and Ari, too, if he wants to tag along."

"The boy stays here," Stan ordered, Ari agreeing.

He had a lot to talk about with Marlene now that she was back.

"Okay, then it's just the three of us demons ready to cause a little uproar on earth," she said with a grin. "We should leave soon. I can't wait to go back to familiar ground."

"What's a car?" Ari asked curiously.

"A car is a machine used for transportation," Derrick explained. "They're like the train here, only smaller and made for a few people to travel in... Lots of them exist on earth."

"Earth also has things like amusement parks; a place where there's things to ride on, like roller coasters," Spooky added happily. "Roller coasters are like small trains with open roofs that rest on tracks that loop in the air and stuff... I'm afraid of heights, but I like watching them."

Looking excited, she remembered something else, "Oh! There are things called fairs and such that have games! ...I kick ass at throwing darts at balloons for prizes."

"_Spooky_," Derrick interrupted the enthusiastic brunette, looking to her with an unusually serious expression. "You don't expect to see--"

"No," she whispered, turning away. "I know I can never see them again."

"Who?" Stan asked, looking between the two.

"The people who raised me," she answered softly.

"I take it you didn't kill them?" he inquired, Spooky spinning around.

She seemed appalled, "_What_?! Why would I--?"

"Our people are so few because of our customs," Derrick began to explain. "When one of our kind comes of age, we must kill or be killed in regard to our parents... It's an instinct we're born with. To be around our actual parents eventually brings out basic survival instinct."

Spooky looked completely taken aback, eyes turning to Stan, "So you... killed your parents?"

With a nod, he tapped his nails to the table, "The reason for the custom is to assure that only the strong survive... However, I did away with this as soon as I took command... It still occurs, however, due to the instincts of our kind."

"Why did you decide to change something our kind have done for as long as our elders can recall?" Derrick asked, the two glaring at one another.

Looking away, the Evil King's eyes rested on his hand, "To murder your own kind is wasteful... The more servants I have there, the more power I will possess."

"Good thinking," praised the demoness, her shoes clicking against the floor softly. "It's more efficient to have large groups under one's control, given the hostile nature in fulfilling your instinctual duties as an Evil King."

"Precisely," he replied, watching as she began to build a little house with the cards on the table.

"So when are we gonna go to earth, Stan?" she asked, blowing down the house. "I want some cotton candy and some coca cola and some Skittles and some marshmallows and a funnel cake and some cheesecake... and maybe some movie popcorn. The kind with all the butter and salt."

Standing, Stan flicked the new house she made apart, "Let's go."

"_Now_?" she asked, standing up straight.

"Let's go get those... _things_," he said, taking her by the hand.

"How do you expect to have any _cash_, Spooky?" Derrick asked worriedly, standing up.

"We'll just grab anything rare-looking from the stores here and sell it on earth," she replied. "So let's go by Tenel's shop. Okay, Master?"

"Fine," Stan agreed, leading her to the door.

"Bye, Ari!" she called, being dragged out the door, Derrick grabbing her backpack as he hurried to catch up.

"Tell Kisling we've gone to earth and we'll be back in a few days or so," he said quickly, rushing out the door...

After buying plenty of things to take to earth, and Spooky getting her guitar, the three headed off to the tunnel across from the Transverse Tunnel.

"Hey, Derrick?" Spooky asked, looking over to him "How did you get here if I'm the one who can open the portal?"

"We were affianced because I, too, have the ability to open the portal to earth, although it's the only one I can open," he explained. "It was decided that the one who should be mate to the "key" was the one who could take her to earth when she was a child. However, when I took you, you somehow opened it yourself... At that time, you shouldn't have been capable, but I suppose your growth was simply underestimated."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Stan asked, leading the demoness by the hand.

"Don't _start_ with me, Trinidad," Derrick growled, taking Spooky's other hand.

"Try not to fight like this on earth," Spooky said with a sigh. "People will try to stop you and if Stan hurts someone, we'll be in danger."

"Then I'll kill him while no one's looking," Stan said with a grin to the demoness.

"Stan! Seriously, please don't pick a fight when we're on earth."

"Fine, I'll wait until we come back, then," Stan gave in easily, sneering to himself as they stood at the entrance to the tunnel.

Hands slipping from the demons', Spooky headed inside, the two following.

Opening the door at the back of the tunnel, the three went inside, Spooky stepping into the middle of a magic circle.

"You know what to do?" Derrick asked.

"I'm the key. It comes naturally," she said through the dimly lit room.

As the flames of four torches danced, she began to sing a haunting melody...


	26. Candy Spun From Head To Heart

**A/N:** The song is _Wishing Heart_ by Lisa Loeb. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Candy Spun From Head To Heart**

* * *

In a flash of blinding white light, Stan, Derrick and Spooky were soon standing in the middle of a circle of stones of some kind in the sunlight of an early afternoon.

Once the light faded, they looked around.

"_Woah_. What the fuck?" Spooky asked, noticing it wasn't Stonehenge. "The portal goes to different places?"

"Yes," Derrick replied. "I don't know why, but it's always a place with a circle of stones, or whatever these are."

"These are plaster-covered steel and this is Stonehenge II, which is in America... _Hey_, we got to _America_!" she said excitedly.

Looking over, she noticed Stan's new look.

He now had blue eyes, no fangs, and normal ears, although his hair was still the same.

Then she realized he was staring back at her, Spooky looking away quickly, her cheeks flushed.

"Uh, so let's find something around here," she mutter, looking to the road. "Oh, wait! Look!"

Pointing out to the road, she looked to Stan, "You see that?"

"Yeah," he said, watching the red car. "What is it?"

"It's a car," Derrick replied, walking forward a bit. "Let's get on the road. This could be private property."

"Don't _worry_ so much," Spooky chided, walking up to the demon. "The owners don't mind if people come look at this... I remember it said so online."

"_Still_, we should get to the road and follow it down to the nearest gas station or something," he replied. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

Agreeing, Spooky and Stan followed him towards the road...

Once out on the road, they headed down it, soon seeing a red pick up truck pull over a little bit ahead of them.

Once they made it to the side, they noticed the man inside.

"You folks need a lift?" asked the man as he spit out his window, a pig in the car snorting.

"Sure," Spooky told him. "We need to find the nearest place with a map."

"That'd be the gas station up ahead," he said with a smile. "Those two can hop in the back... Ladies ride up front."

To this, Stan growled, "Look, hu--"

"Okay! Thanks!" Spooky called out quickly, saving the day from Stan's temper as she piled in the truck.

After getting in the back, the two demons glared at each other as the truck started to head back onto the road.

"Anything interesting around here? Other than Stonehenge II, I mean," Spooky asked, making conversation with the driver.

"There's a fair going on a few miles past the gas station," he explained. "I'm headed there."

Sitting at her side, the pig snorted, Spooky petting him.

"Would you mind letting us grab a map and then taking us there with you?" inquired the brunette, the driver giving a nod.

Eventually, after Spooky used what little money she had to buy a map, the three were headed to the fair.

On arrival, the two demons got out, Spooky getting out as well.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Brown!" she said merrily, leading the demons off to the side where the coast was clear...

"Your names are perfectly fine, but mine is too strange. Call me Katrina, okay?" she asked, the two agreeing. "Now let's go see if any of the little shops out here will tell us if we can sell stuff."

Soon they found the lines of small shops, Spooky going up to one and asking the person there her question.

"What've you got to sell?" the lady asked, looking to Spooky's backpack, Derrick still holding on to her guitar.

"I'll show you," Spooky replied, setting her bag down on a relatively empty table.

Opening it up, she took out some items, one of each of the kinds she had.

"This here," she said, pointing to the first, "is a Sun Medal."

Pointing to the next, she said, "This is called a Guardian Crystal."

Next, she pointed to a pile of three fangs, "These are a Wildcat's Fang, a Panther's Fang, and what's called a Cerberus Fang."

Eventually, she'd named all of the items, the woman behind the table showing interest.

"I'll buy the Cerberus Fang and the Villain's Charm... And do you have any more of those Black Cat Jewels?"

"I have a few more," Spooky confirmed, taking out eight more. "Here's all I have."

"I'll take them _all_," the woman announced. "Four hundred fifty dollars. Final offer."

Spooky was surprised she could get that much, but played it cool, "For that much, you can only have the Black Cat Jewels. They're worth fifty each."

"Alright," the woman replied with a sigh. "Five hundred fifty dollars for all."

"Deal," Spooky concluded, the two exchanging items and cash.

Walking away, Spooky went to the two demons, "Guys, I told you those things would sell! Who _knew_ she'd have that kind of money on her right when we needed it? Awesome!"

Putting the money safely in her backpack, she hung it over her shoulder, "Surely we could get some more money selling the re--"

Suddenly something caught her eye.

"Oh, look, there's a stage," she pointed out, the two looking behind themselves. "It looks like it's open for whoever wants to play right now."

Looking to her, the demons knew what she was thinking.

"And you guys said my guitar wouldn't come in handy," she scolded, heading off toward the stage.

Before they knew it, Spooky was on stage, sitting on a stool before a microphone...

"No teacher to follow, no prophet to tell me how, but I know what I want - I know what I want now," she sang. "Like water, it rushes; it's the last thing you see... when you close your eyes; it's one place you want to be."

Slowly, people took notice, Spooky smiling.

"But if it doesn't brush my shoulder and it doesn't beat my heart, that's not what I want. No, that's not where I will start," she sang, strumming her guitar. "I never kissed somebody so that they would break my heart. That's not what I want."

Smiling, she looked out to the little audience, "If you don't know what you're missing 'cause you don't know where to start, follow your wishing heart."

Somewhere in the growing crowd were the two demons, Spooky losing sight of them.

"I was restless, I was restless, I was restless, I was restless," she sang. "I just want this to be good. I just want this to be good."

Her open guitar case at her feet soon became a case for change people offered.

"But you don't understand. You don't understand me and I want to be understood," she continued, smiling a "thank you" to those who gave her change. "But if it doesn't brush my shoulder and it doesn't beat my heart, that's not what I want. No, that's not where I will start. I never kissed somebody so that they would break my heart. That's not what I want."

"And if we all leap before we crawl, we might fall," she sang, leg bouncing lightly. "And it's not always candy spun from head to heart... And it's not always meant to be. And it's not always up to me."

A few dollars now rested in her guitar case.

"But if it doesn't brush my shoulders and it doesn't beat my heart, that's not what I want. No, that's not where I will start. I never kissed somebody so that they would break my heart," she sang, thinking of Ari, sadly. "That's not what I want. No, no. No, no."

"No, if it doesn't brush my shoulders and it doesn't beat my heart, that's not what I want. No, that's not where I will start," she went on, spotting Derrick. "I never kissed somebody so that they would break my heart. That's not what I want. No, no. No, no. No, no. Don't break my heart."

After playing a little, she finished, "If you don't know what you're missing... 'cause you don't know where to start... You don't know what you're missing. Follow your wishing heart."

Strumming the last note, she listened to applause, bowing as she stood.

"Encore!" someone shouted.

Apparently not many talented people were around.

"Okay," she laughed, sitting back down...


	27. Brother and Boyfriend?

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Brother and Boyfriend?**

* * *

After finishing up on stage, then going around and selling what was left of the items she'd brought, Spooky and the two demons went to a tree.

Handing all the money over to Derrick, Spooky watched as he counted it up.

"One thousand on the dot," Derrick finally concluded, handing it back to Spooky.

"We've got enough to hang around here for a while, so let's look around," she suggested, putting the money away.

"Where do you want to go?" Stan asked, his back still to the tree as he stared up at the sky.

"Mh, I'm sure... it has to be somewhere," she muttered almost incoherently, looking around.

Walking past Stan, she stood on the pads of her feet, adding little height to help her see.

"I think I see it... Or at least the games section," she said, feet flat on the ground. "But I've noticed we've been getting strange looks for our clothes... We should go buy some appropriate clothing later."

"What were you looking for? The dart games?" Derrick questioned, walking over to her side.

She nodded, "Maybe I could win something for Ari."

"You two go alone," Stan suddenly said, pushing off the tree and turning to walk the other way, hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Master!" Spooky called, Stan stopping.

Motioning for Derrick to stay, she jogged over to the demon, standing in front of him and meeting his downcast eyes.

"What's wrong? You've been a little emo for a while now," she pointed out, rising up as his sight lifted.

"It's nothing," he muttered. "Go with Thorne."

She frowned; he would _never_ tell her to go with the other demon.

"I won't ask again, and I'll do as you say, Master, but I'd like to know what's bothering you," she replied.

"I'm powerless, slave," he mumbled, growling. "I can't even change form."

Smirking, Spooky thought she should've guessed that was the problem.

Lifting a finger, she smiled, "You're still more powerful than anyone _here_, Master."

Sneering to himself, he reached out and ruffled her hair, "You have a point."

"This world," she said, appearing serious, "seems to be unable to channel that magic as of yet. However, I believe that it can be summoned up here after some practice... But anyway, are you still not going with us? It's not a party without Master!"

Taking her hand, he grinned, "Let's go, then."

After the two passed Derrick, he jogged to keep up, taking Spooky's other hand.

Between the demons, sparks flew, the demoness oblivious...

Stopping at a dart booth, Spooky took out their money, "Let's split it. Um... Derrick, you count. I hate numbers."

Smirking, Derrick took the money, counting it out and giving both Stan and Spooky their shares.

After putting away most of her money, Spooky turned to the man behind the booth and paid for a game.

Off to the side, neither noticed Stan inching away, Derrick busy watching Spooky play.

Sneaking off, Stan looked around at the games, noticing a smaller booth off ahead and something beside it.

Hands in his pockets, he made his way through the crowd, eventually stopping at the small booth where a man stood, calling out to passersby.

"Hit the bell, win a prize! Hit the bell five in a row and take your pick of any prize! Step right up!" the man called, spotting Stan. "You, sir! Care to try your luck? Hit the bell five times and you get your pick of any prize."

Looking to the tall contraption at the side of the booth, Stan wondered how hard it could be, although he never realized he still had his physical strength which surpassed that of the humans around him.

"How much?" Stan asked, looking back at the man behind the booth.

"Five dollars for five tries."

Reaching in his pocket, Stan took out some cash, flipping through the wad to find a five.

Once he found one, he took it out and handed it over.

"Step up to the post and use the mallet. _Remember_, hit it five times and you win any prize you want."

Little did Stan realize how rigged the game was.

"Then you might as well take down that one," Stan said cockily, pointing to a giant stuffed cat.

"Haha. We'll see," the man replied, Stan picking up the mallet.

Before he knew it, the man was shouting out to the crowd, "We have a cocky contestant, ladies and gentlemen! Come watch him try his luck!"

As he looked around himself, the demon saw a few women gather, all watching patiently.

Smirking, he huffed a laughed, raising the mallet up.

When it hit the circle at the bottom, it whizzed upward, the bell sounding out loudly.

"Holy--" the man behind the booth muttered to himself, holding onto his cap as he appeared to be blown away. "The _hell_? That's not _possible_!"

Again, Stan hit the mallet to the circle, hardly using any strength, and it once again hit the bell, the women around him all chattering.

"Oh my gosh, he's so strong!" one cooed, another agreeing.

"Even my _boyfriend_ couldn't hit the bell," one of them said, Stan sneering.

As he thought of how pathetic humans were, he lifted the mallet, bringing it down again.

Again, the bell was hit, the booth keeper fuming.

Raising the mallet, Stan was about to hit the circle again when something pricked his ear.

"Stan!" Spooky shouted, waving to him from a few booths down.

As she jogged over, Derrick hurried to keep up.

"What're you doing, Stan? We should stick together," she said, Stan hitting the circle before responding.

After the bell silenced, he looked over, "Watch."

"Huh?" she asked, head tilted.

He had one more shot before he would win.

Lifting the mallet, he soon brought it down on the circle below, the bell ringing his victory.

"Oh, wow," she muttered. "I didn't know you liked games."

Stan almost face-faulted, knowing only _she_ could completely overlook how strong he obviously was and say a thing like that.

"Here's your prize, mister," the man behind the counter said grudgingly, handing Stan the giant stuffed animal.

Holding it out to Spooky, he smiled a bit, "Here."

"Uh, oh!"

Quickly taking it, she blinked, Stan setting down the mallet.

"Thanks, Ma-"

Luckily she remembered the people around her, correcting herself and calling him by his name, "Thank you, Stan."

Cuddling the big white tiger, she smiled merrily, "I am going to call you Stanley!"

Pressing her nose to its, she grinned, "And you will one day take over the kingdom of stuffed animals and rule with an iron fist!"

Off to the side, a woman about Spooky's age moved into Stan's sight.

"You're so strong! Would you go out with me?"

"Hey!" a man behind her said. "But you were with--"

"Not _anymore_, loser," she said with a glare before looking back to Stan sweetly.

"How about it, handsome?" she asked, latching onto his arm.

"Go away, hu- _girl_," Stan growled, prying her off.

Then he looked over and noticed Derrick kiss Spooky's forehead, the demon shoving the human away and marching over.

"Stay the hell away from my--"

Realizing where he was, he looked around, noticing people expected him to finish the thought.

"--Girlfriend," he finished, hugging her to his side.

Spooky blinked, wondering why he couldn't have said "sister" instead.

"She's _my_ girlfriend," Derrick replied. "You're her brother!"

Rubbing her forehead, Spooky wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Now they're going to think we're hicks," she muttered, quickly speaking up to Derrick.

"No, no, no, Derrick. You need to take your _medication_, honey," she said, hoping what she was doing would work. "_You're_ my brother. _He's_ my boyfriend."

To that, Stan smiled triumphantly and Derrick looked appalled.

"Now wait just a--"

Taking Derrick by the arm, she cut him off, "Come on, brother. You need your pills."


	28. Shopping

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Shopping**

* * *

Still holding onto Derrick's arm, Spooky went through the crowd, looking for the exit, when something caught her eye. She was being followed by someone, Stan noticing as he was behind them.

Turning around, she saw a little girl.

"Why are you following me, kiddo?" she asked in a soft, friendly tone.

Pointing to the big stuffed animal, the brown-haired little girl replied, "Pwetty!"

"Oh, _this_?" Spooky asked. "Here, _you_ take it, then."

Handing it over to the girl, Spooky noticed Stan cross his arms, looking rather grumpy.

"Uh, you should run off and find your parents now, okay?" she asked the girl.

Nodding, the child took off with the stuffed animal she could barely carry.

"It's better off with the kid," Spooky said apologetically, Stan shrugging.

"We should buy appropriate clothing," he muttered, the demoness sighing.

"Hey," someone said, walking up to Spooky. "Aren't you the girl who sang that Lisa Loeb song earlier?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?" she asked, the man sighing and looking relieved.

"I've been looking for you ever _since_ then," he told her, sounding exhausted. "I wanted to ask if I could get you to take a job singing nights at a bar near here. I really need acts for the night show."

"How much money are we talking?" she asked. "I need money so I can rent a hotel room for three, so if you can't hack that, no deal."

"So you need a place to stay for you and these two?" he asked, thinking a moment. "How about you stay in the basement room of the bar? I own the place and it was originally a room for my brother, but he's got a house now."

She shrugged, "Will we have to pay or is it the pay for singing?"

"It's half the pay, as long as you three don't tear the place _up_ or something," said the man, offering his hand. "By the way, the name's Danny Adair."

Taking it, she shook firmly, "Katrina Kaye."

Derrick then offered his hand, "Derrick Redland."

After shaking hands with Derrick, Danny turned to Stan, hand outstretched.

"Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV," Stan promulgated the long title, ignoring his hand. "And I don't like you."

"Er... _Right_," Danny said, coughing and putting down his hand awkwardly.

"Mr. Adair--"

"Danny's fine," he interrupted with a friendly smile.

"_Danny_, do you think you could give us a ride?" Spooky asked, returning the smile. "We need to go to the nearest clothing store before we go to the bar."

"Sure," he allowed. "I'll take you where you need to go and then I'll pick you up and take you to the bar. It's around 6:00 PM. You should start around 8:00."

After riding in Danny's car, the three made it to a shopping center, getting out.

After Danny rolled down the window, Spooky leaned over, "Pick us up here at around 7:30. Oh, and can we get that money in advance? I swear we will not run off with it. That's not our style."

"I don't usually pay someone before they give a performance," he said warily, Spooky making a puppy dog face.

"We need it for clothes and we don't have quite enough," she whined. "Please, please, _please_."

"Alright, alright," Danny said, giving in and taking out his wallet. "This is half of the pay and you have to help clean up after everyone leaves. It's twenty-five dollars for each of you."

Taking it, she nodded, "Thanks."

"Alright. Be here at 7:30," he reminded, Spooky moving away from the car.

Watching Danny's car take off, Spooky turned, taking Derrick's hand.

"Let's go shop!" she exclaimed, taking off down the sidewalk in front of the shops.

"Hey, look! That store!" Spooky practically screamed, dragging Derrick toward it.

Soon the three were inside, Spooky gravitating to the back corner with the demons following right behind.

"Oh, my god! They actually have _cool_ shirts! And they're on _sale_!" Spooky squealed, Derrick looking around off to the side as Stan scoped out the hats.

"Okay, for money's sake, let's set a limit," Spooky said, facing the two. "If you buy anything here, the limit is five items. I suggest buying shirts here, considering this is good shit."

Finding her five shirts after a while, Spooky looked to her master, "I'm going to try these on."

"Hn," Stan acknowledge, still browsing through a bunch of baseball caps.

"Tell me you don't want a hat," Derrick said incredulously, Stan huffing a laugh as he thumped the brim of one...

Once she came back from trying on her shirts, Spooky was happy to see the demons hadn't gotten into an argument of some kind.

"I'm buying these," she said, Stan looking over. "Want me to show you what would work best with your personalities?"

Derrick looked over, grinning, "Yes, mother."

"Hush," she said with a grin, going over to the counter and leaving her shirts with the clerk.

Going back, she stood near Stan, staring him down.

"What is it, slave?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I've got it," she announced. "Come over to the shirts and let me pick some for you. Okay, Master?"

"Fine," he mumbled, following the demoness.

Stopping at a rack, she went through shirts until spotting something interesting.

Pulling it out, she grinned, "This would be _perfect_."

Stan looked over the black, short-sleeved shirt with a smirk. In white lettering, it read, "It's not my fault you suck."

"Like it?" she asked, the demon nodding.

Holding it up to him, she tilted her head, "Hold out your arms to the sides, please."

After he complied, she pulled at the sides of the shirt, humming.

"Looks good," she finally said, moving the shirt away. "You should try it on to make sure, though... How about you do that and come out so I can see?"

"Er... Fine," he muttered, taking the shirt.

"Should I show you to the dressing rooms, Master?" she asked merrily.

After his nod, she started off, the demon following.

Soon she stopped in front of one room, "This one looks good."

She then walked off as Stan went inside to change.

Going back to where Derrick was, Spooky looked over the shirt he was looking at.

"That seems like a good shirt for you," she said, taking it off the rack.

Holding it up, she grinned, "Arms up and out to the side, please."

The shirt was grey and short-sleeved with an html tag on the front that read, "BODY." On the back, it read, "/BODY."

"Looks like it'll fit," assessed the demoness as she pulled at the sides before moving it away.

"There's a room next to Stan's you could use," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to it.

After Derrick went into his room, Stan came out, Spooky looking over.

"That looks awesome on you!" the brunette spoke, her hand reaching out, finger trailing over the words. "Fits well, too."

Grabbing her by the wrist, he brought her hand up, kissing the front of her wrist before moving back with a sneer.

Blinking, the demoness blushed, but quickly took him by the hand and led him back to the clothes.

"Let's find another shirt," she suggested, still blushing.

Looking through a rack, she found something, holding it out for Stan to see.

"You're, _you know_," she said, eyes glancing to the clerk, "so this fits you."

It was a black, short-sleeved shirt with white print that read, "+20 Shirt of Smiting."

"Like it?" she asked, the demon nodding. "Go try it on, okay?"

Taking it, he returned to his dressing room, passing Derrick, the two exchanging glares; business as usual, basically.

Seeing Derrick, Spooky spun around, flashing a victory sign, "I told you it would look great!"

"Yeah, it does," he agreed. "Find me another?"

"You got it!" she said happily, poking through a rack...

Eventually each had five items.

"We should get some jeans while we're here," Spooky offered, going over to a rack of women's jeans.

Stan and Derrick headed to a rack of men's jeans.

After a while of trying some on, they each had three pairs, leaving the store.

"_Now_ what?" Derrick asked, everyone in jeans.

Each had opted to walk out in one of the shirts they'd bought as well, looking less conspicuous.

Spooky wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with the words, "Game Over" in white, two bags in her hands from the store.

To her left was Derrick, wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with white wording that read, "/ No Comment /."

And finally, to Spooky's right was Stan, who had on a black, short-sleeved shirt with white print that read, "die, n00b."

* * *

Meanwhile, in their world, Kisling had been found out and fled the ruins as the remaining heroes came and destroyed his work.

Standing at a blackboard with a formula Kisling needed was Rosalyn.

"That stupid Evil King," she growled, taking an eraser and getting rid of the formula. "I'll never allow his evil plans to be fulfilled!"

Turning, she headed for the exit, meaning to search for the Evil King...

* * *

Back on earth, the three demons continued to talk.

"Shoes?" Spooky asked, looking to hers. "But I doubt we have the money to. Still, we should at least _look_."

Heading to a shoe store, the three went in.

"Looks like they're having a sale," she muttered, Stan wandering off to the men's shoes behind Derrick.

Eventually they each found some shoes, one pair each, and they left the store in them.

"The clock in there said we only have a few minutes. Let's meet Danny," Spooky said, the three heading back to where they would meet him...


	29. Bait

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Two - Poison Sea**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Epilogue - Bait**

* * *

A few days later, after more shopping and working for Danny, the three decided it was time to head home. Going back to the stone circle they'd entered the world from, they used it to return home, heading to Ari's house.

There they met Kisling, who told them what had happened to their latest plan...

* * *

"So nothing was salvaged?" Spooky asked with a disappointed tone, the scholar nodding.

"Damn hero," muttered Derrick.

The sooner Stan ruled, the sooner he could fight him.

"There has to be _something_ we can do," the demoness said, pondering as she began to walk in circles.

"That's_ it_! The hero woman is the variable," she announced, turning to face them. "Before we can exact a plan to take over, we have to ensure that porky is out of our way."

"And how do you propose we do _that_?" Derrick asked, crossing his arms.

Again, she took to pacing in circles, alternating between her hands being on her hips and her arms being crossed.

"_Kill_ her? _No_, we need to avoid getting rid of the entertainment," she muttered. "We need to extricate our little problem maker from our plans, which means she should have no contact with others. And to achieve the desired result, the best way is a trap."

"A _trap_?" Stan questioned, the demoness stopping in mid pace.

"Yes," she replied, grinning. "A trap that will assure her separation from the outside world. And I have the _perfect_ idea..."

After explaining her plan, the three demons went upstairs and to Ari's bedroom, Spooky knocking on the door.

"Open the door, slave!" Stan commanded.

On the other side of the door, Ari sat on his bed.

Sighing, he called out, lying, "I'm busy!"

He had been in his room for two days, sleeping most of that time. It was all because of Marlene who had given him back his music box which was a sign of his affections. All in all, he was glad to have it back. Everything between Marlene and himself had gotten better, as far as her bossy ways went, until she suddenly announced that she wanted to be free and gave him back the music box.

In truth, he had decided to ask for it back anyway, her actions only making it easier for him.

After that, the ex-princess had left, Ari doubting he would ever see her again...

"Ari, we need your help," Spooky spoke up, Ari walking toward the door.

Turning the doorknob, he opened the door, seeing the demoness with her hand prepared to knock.

Slowly, she put her hand down, "If you haven't heard, our last plan was foiled by that stupid hero woman. I have a plan to change things, however. If you'll agree, we want to use you as bait to lure porky into a trap."

"A trap?" he echoed in question, Spooky nodding.

"We'll have to make her think you're in trouble and when she comes, we trap her," she explained the plot. "We'll really only need you for your voice as we'll be leading her into a dark area. Then suddenly we'll knock her unconscious and put her body on a stretcher of some kind with restraints. ...I know Rosalyn is somewhat a friend of yours, but--"

"I'll do it," he agreed to the plan, the demoness blinking.

"Thanks. We'll get you when we need you for your part, okay?" she asked, the boy nodding before shutting the door.

Turning, the demons headed down the hallway.

"Where will we get a stretcher with restraints?" Derrick asked. "Surely we'll need to make the restraints contain a seal to stop her from using her powers."

"Precisely. We'll simply have one made and the best person to ask about the seal is Ari's father," Spooky replied, leading them to town hall in Tenel.

* * *

Once there, they found Ari's father, questioning him and finding he knew of a way to help.

Then the demons headed to Tinker where the town's sword maker was.

There Stan ordered the man to make them a stretcher with restraints as he was the best qualified, the human obeying and asking them to come back the next day...

* * *

The next day, after finding out where Rosalyn was and retrieving the stretcher, the demons took it and all of what they needed to the back of the Aquatic Ruins.

With them was Ari, who stayed there, turning out all the lights as the three demons left to return to Tenel.

* * *

Once there, they told Ari's father that their plan was in place, letting him head to Madril.

There he found Rosalyn and did a rather good acting job, convincing her that some evil being had kidnapped Ari and taken him to the Aquatic Ruins.

* * *

By the time the hero made it to Rashelo, the three demons were in the pitch-black room with Ari, Spooky ready to light a torch at any moment.

The other two demons were also ready at each side of the entrance to the room, waiting to strike the hero.

Once she was near the room, Stan whispered to Ari, the boy shouting.

Calling back, Rosalyn entered the room, "Ari? I can't _see_ you! Why are the lights in these rooms--"

Suddenly Spooky lit a torch, Stan hitting Rosalyn in the head with an old, hard miniature statue of some sort.

Seeing she was out cold, they eventually got her strapped to the stretcher and left her there, boarding up the room and leaving the ruins...


	30. One More Song

**A/N:** The song is _Life's A Song_ by Jets Overhead. I in no way claim it as my own.

In fact, if you like their music, I encourage you to buy it.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Prologue - One More Song**

* * *

Only a day later, the demons and Ari got the band back together.

The Crushing Devils now stood on the stage at the club in Unysa, which had actually survived Stan's hangover attack. Though why the humans allowed him back into the town was beyond anyone's imagination. Humans sure were stupid.

The curtain lifting, the music began, Spooky, Stan and Derrick ready to sing.

"Lie down. Life's a fact. Sleep away the light pushing through the cracks," the three sang. "Stop, drink. Think out loud. There's a way to get there, you just don't know how."

The crowd cheered, blissfully unawares of why Rosalyn had attacked the band in the first place. It seemed the hero had forgotten to tell everyone what was going on.

"Lip-sync to her song. She's the only one who isn't singing along," they continued. "Watch, blink. It's your turn. Try to memorize all that shit you learned."

"Life's a song," they sang, harmonizing beautifully with Linda on backup. "There's a beat. Every street. Close your eyes. Move your feet. Sing along."

This time, they had decided only to finish one song, the two demons readying to do their real job.

"Die your hair. Don't just stare. Go nowhere. People swear who you are," they sang, Spooky wondering why she didn't have the power to hypnotize like the other two demons.

"Lie down. Life's a fact. Sleep away that light pushing through the cracks," they all sang. "Stop, drink. Think out loud. There's a way to get there, you just don't know how."

Now it was the demons' cue, their voices sending out hypnotic waves, "Life's a song. To the beat on the street, clap your hands, move your feet. Sing along. Here you are, there you've gone. Turn it up, turn me on."

Slowly, the crowd was falling into a trance.

"This is what you say, baby, what will you do? Promises you made, will you still see them through?" they sang. "This is what you say, baby, what will you do? Ah, this is what you say, baby, what will you do?"

"Life's a song... There's a beat. Every street. Close your eyes. Move your feet. Sing along," they continued, Stan standing up from his stool. "Die your hair. Don't just stare. Go nowhere. People swear. This is what you say, baby, what will you do? Promises you made, will you still see them through? This is what you say, baby, what will you do? Promises you made."

Finally, it was over, the music stopping and Stan taking his microphone.

"This is Samael, your leader! You will obey me!" he shouted his pre-planned speech. "The time has come for you to rid the world of heroes. Any hero you see, you will kill. You will now go from town to town, killing everyone inside a Hero's Club and any who oppose you. You will make _moi_, Samael, whose name is truly Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, your King!"


	31. Final Battle FIGHT!

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Final Battle. FIGHT!**

* * *

It was complete chaos in Stan's world for at least a week, heroes dying off one by one.

Eventually, out of all the excitement, Stan rose up as ruler, taking over the castle where the ex-Princess Marlene had once lived.

Slowly, things were becoming wonderful for Stan and Spooky. They had finally won and Stan now ruled.

And then there was Derrick, the one who finally saw his opportunity to battle the Evil King.

Now they stood, somewhere outside the castle, their battle having been fought for hours in the pouring rain.

Unable to stop them, Spooky watched, somewhat out of the way.

She didn't understand why they had to fight, nor did she realize how such could possibly end.

That is, until Derrick was hurt so badly that he couldn't move from the ground...

Holding his claws to Derrick's throat, Stan pinned him to the ground.

"No! Stan, _don't_!" Spooky shouted, running over and stopping a few feet away.

"No, Spooky," Derrick muttered, glaring at the Evil King.

Blood trickled from his lips as his eyes turned to the demoness, "Allow me to die with the most honor one of our kind can ever know."

Coughing, he watched her fall to her knees.

"No, Derrick. _No_," whispered the demoness, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_Please_, Spooky," he begged. "To live means nothing to me now. My duty to our kind ended with my failure to protect you."

Ever ready to slice his skin, Stan kept his eyes on the demon, hand steady. He knew nothing he could say would change her mind. Only the other demon could make her see what had to be done.

"This is the only thing I'll ever ask of you, Spooky," Derrick said, smiling to her. "Don't deny me this one thing."

Her body weak, her hands hit the ground, holding her up.

"Derrick, I can't do this," she cried. "I can't make this kind of choice. Don't make me _do_ this!"

"For all it's worth now, I really did love you," the demon assured her, coughing up blood. "It hurts to ask you for this, but... I know he'll listen to you."

"But _why_? Why do you have to die like this? It's not _fair_!" she shouted, tears mixing with the rain.

"You're right, it's not," agreed Thorne, tears surfacing. "It's not fair that what I was born to protect is being guarded by another. It's not fair that my reason for living has been taken from me... _None_ of it is fair."

Looking up, her soaked hair stuck to her face, she listened to his words, watching him cry.

"But what hurts the _most_ is that I can't be the one to love you," Derrick admitted, looking up at Stan. "I hate _you_ and you hate _me_. I know that will never change because we both..."

Trailing off, he looked to Spooky a moment, eyes returning to Stan's as they narrowed.

"When I'm gone, tell me you'll protect her," he demanded. "That's all I want to hear from you."

"I always have and I always will," Stan replied. "As your last request of your killer, I give you my word."

Derrick seemed to relax then, looking to Spooky.

She was staring at the ground, shaking.

"How can I play God with his life?" she asked herself aloud. "Of all the lives in the world, I would never have thought..."

"You won't be to blame," Derrick assured her. "I'm asking you to end this struggle for me... I've _lost_, and dying any other way would bring me shame."

"If I _do_ this for you," Spooky began, holding back tears, "if I let you die as you want, you have to promise me it's _really_ what you want."

"It's the only way," he replied, the demoness growling.

Head shooting up, she glared at him.

For the first time, he saw a fire in her eyes.

"_Promise_ me!" she shouted.

He felt that fire burn in her voice, his own cracked under its flame.

"I promise," he whispered, reaching out toward her, his hand opening as the back of it traveled across the soaked ground.

Somewhat crawling forward, she moved just enough to take his hand in hers.

"I want to know one thing," he said, holding her hand tightly. "Did you ever love me before you came here, or was it all my imagination?"

"I loved you," she whispered, falling forward.

Her cheek rubbed to his hand, "I really loved you, but you can't keep what you won't set free..."

Hearing this, Stan's resolve wavered.

Her words made him realize things he'd never understood.

It was so simple how she put it into words, his hand almost falling when he caught himself.

Focusing, he kept his mind on what he had to do.

"I love you," Derrick replied. "I should have done things differently... But things turned out this way and it's no use to regret... Now, _please_... Let's _end_ this."

Crying onto Derrick's hand, she nodded, moving up onto her knees and releasing his hand slowly.

Looking into Derrick's eyes, she smiled at him sadly before turning her head away.

"Do it, Stan," she said softly, clenching her eyes shut.

Immediately, Stan's claws ripped flesh, slicing through Derrick's neck and cutting the vitals.

In a matter of moments, it was done; Stan had finally struck the fatal blow.

Standing, his arms fell to his sides, his blood soaked hand being washed by the rain.

Looking over, he moved to Spooky's side, standing there silently as he watched her cry.

He didn't want to touch her, knowing she might be angry with him, but she suddenly leaned over, holding onto his leg.

Her cheek to his pant leg, she cried loudly, the demon placing his clean hand to the top of her head.

"You did the best thing you could do," assured the Demon Lord, petting her head softly. "You gave him a death he wasn't ashamed of..."

Slowly, she rose up, hands moving across Stan's stomach and chest as she stood.

In her eyes, dark blue glowed, Stan surprised.

"Something tells me I'm yours now," she said, growling.

His eyes slowly glowed red, "I fought to keep you... I've claimed you."

Getting a whiff of her evil scent, he growled in return, "It's time you returned to the Shadowlands with me..."


	32. The Palace

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Palace**

* * *

"_Wow_, this place really is _huge_!" Spooky marveled, looking down the long halls to the right and left of the large foyer.

Turning around from where he stood, feet in front of her, he smiled, "Yes, it's quite the palace."

He knew she didn't remember anything from when her evil had taken over just yesterday.

Looking up, Spooky saw an enormous golden chandelier, candles burning.

"_Wow_," she whispered, looking back to Stan.

Coming down the red carpet on the stairs behind him was what looked to be a maid.

"Oh, _ferociousness_! We have a guest?" she asked, her blonde hair bouncing as she made it down the steps and walked over, bowing to her King.

She was dressed in an outfit that made her look much like a French maid, only the skirt was long, covering her ankles and the collar of her shirt covered her quite well.

Seeing this, Spooky pondered to herself, '_That's the outfits he chose for them to wear..? All that coverage makes him seem less of a pervert than I gathered from all those times he's been drunk..._'

"Yes, Jorgi," Stan confirmed, looking to his servant. "This is Spooky Trista Maleficent X. She is my slave."

"Oh, I see," the woman replied, bowing to Spooky.

Before Jorgi heard she was his slave, Spooky had noticed the servant looking over her strange features. Even now, Spooky's ears were like a human's, her nails short and colored like a human's. The only time when those two features changed was when she transformed into what she playfully had dubbed "Super Spooky."

"Have dinner prepared and send me the tailor," Stan ordered, Jorgi bowing.

"Yes, Your Highness," she complied, scurrying away.

"Stan," Spooky whispered, watching the maid leave, "I think maybe I should at least dye my hair blonde... Maybe that will help with the stares."

"No," he said, turning her head by the chin. "She stared?"

Spooky nodded, his fingers leaving her chin.

"She's fired," he said, crossing his arms. "I'll have Georgette send her--"

"_What_? No, don't," Spooky protested. "It's not her fault... I mean, I look like a freak compared to the rest of my kind, so naturall--"

Again, his fingers found her chin, the demon lifting her head, "You are _not_ a freak. Do you understand?"

Again, she nodded, Stan's hand moving away as another maid came from a door in the right hallway, heading their way.

Taking Spooky's hand, he met the woman halfway, "Georgette, this is my slave, Spooky Trista Maleficent X."

Bowing, the maid smiled sweetly to Spooky, Stan giving her hand to the woman.

"Take her and put her in appropriate attire for dinner," he said to the maid, eyes turning to Spooky. "I have some things to attend to. I'll see you at dinner, then?"

Nodding, Spooky blinked, the maid starting to drag her off as Stan headed upstairs.

"Oh, my! What to do!" the maid exclaimed. "We simply _must_ present you in something splendid for the King, yes?"

Breaking out of her blank stare, Spooky whispered, "Oh... Yes."

"What's the matter, dear? Not afraid of little ol' _me_, are you?" the woman asked with a toothy grin.

"No," Spooky answered. "I just... don't feel so well."

"Oh, I see," Georgette replied, the two now halfway to the end of the hall. "You should take a hot bath... It'll soothe your nerves."

Sighing to herself, Spooky thought it would be wonderful if it were that easy...

* * *

Eventually, after Georgette had taken many measurements, Spooky was led to a large bathroom where a warm bath was drawn for her.

Left alone, she looked to the tub. It had bubbles and everything!

"When he said he had a castle, he meant he had a castle," she said to herself, beginning to undo the buttons on her jacket.

Once she'd unhooked them both, she slid the jacket off, hanging it up on a rack.

Next went her undershirt, hanging over her jacket, then her pants and so on until she was ready to climb into the bath.

Getting into the tub, she sank down until the water was up to her neck.

"To be pampered like this every day would be _heavenly_," she said softly. "Oh, wait... If I'm evil, shouldn't I say "_hellish_?"

Question marks floated above her as she pondered...

* * *

Eventually, a maid came into the bathroom, holding onto the outfit Georgette and the seamstresses had finished.

"Here is your dress, Miss Maleficent," she announced, placing the dress, some other items and a pair of shoes on a cushioned bench. "When you're ready, simply ring the bell I've left on a table in the hall. The King is waiting."

After the maid left, Spooky got out of the tub, going over to the rack where towels were kept.

After drying herself off, she looked to the chair where her dress lay. It was such a pure black, her hands placing the towel in a hamper.

Going over to it, she lifted it up, holding it to herself and moving in front of a full body mirror.

"_Wow_," she whispered, impressed...

* * *

Finally into her dress, Spooky stared into the mirror.

The black skirt was long, covering her feet, and big with a large bow in the back, while the top of it had poofy sleeves with a low cut, v-shaped neckline over her chest.

Turning, she went to her shoes, setting them on the floor and stepping into each.

They were black as well, a black rose on each near the toe of the shoe.

Moving to the rest of her outfit, she found a pair of long, black gloves, slipping them on and finding something inside one.

Taking the item out, she found a choker with black roses all around it and a little note tied to it.

Taking the note off, she read it.

It simply said, "Compliments of the King -Stan."

Smiling, she set the note down, going to the mirror and putting on the choker.

Her outfit complete, she felt like a dark princess...


	33. Companion?

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Companion?**

* * *

Sitting at one end of the dining room table, Stan tapped his claws to it.

He had placed the choker inside the glove himself after seeing the finished dress, his mind imagining how she would look in it.

That, however, only served to make him more impatient, the Evil King so busy letting his imagination run wild that he never saw her enter through the large doors.

After walking in, Spooky simply stared at Stan, the maids who had opened the doors bowing respectfully before closing them.

Stan was then woken from his thoughts, his head turning and eyes resting on Spooky. Looking her over, he thought she looked like royalty, beckoning her to the table.

Quickly, a servant pulled out her chair, Spooky sitting quietly.

For a few minutes, silence lingered.

The Evil King couldn't help staring, Spooky finally speaking up.

"Thank you... for the choker," she said softly, fingers gliding over it as Stan cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes... You're welcome," he replied, clapping his hands once.

Immediately, food was brought out from doors behind him, servants placing one tray in front of the King and one before Spooky.

"In case you're wondering, our kind only eats meat. We're carnivorous by nature," he explained.

"Oh, so _that's_ why I can't stand things like lettuce," she mused. "But I do eat _breads_, strangely..."

"Oh?" Stan asked, smiling. "I'll have the chefs learn to make such things."

Looking confused a bit, Spooky asked, "I suppose utensils are a human tool?"

"Yes," he replied. "We eat with our hands."

She sighed, "_How_..."

"_Barbaric_?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she said, smiling. "How _animalistic_."

Using her hands - gloves be damned - she picked up a piece of steak, starting in on it as Stan gnawed on a leg of some kind.

"Just so you know, you'll be sleeping with me tonight," he suddenly said, Spooky almost dropping her steak.

"What?" she asked, Stan sneering.

"It's only natural... The King's slave must sleep at his side, as custom."

"I see," she replied, deciding it couldn't be all that bad.

After all, she'd woken up with Stan in the same bed many a time after he'd gotten drunk.

Of course, that was a little different due to the sheer fact that he had been _drunk_.

After dinner, the two parted, Stan explaining he had much left to do and that a maid would fetch her when it was time for bed.

Reluctantly, he parted, Spooky led by a maid back to the bathroom she had been in before.

"What would you like to wear tonight, Mistress?" asked the maid with a curtsy. "Georgette has made stunning progress on your wardrobe."

"My... wardrobe?" she echoed, putting on her normal clothes as she felt as if she were going to be here for a long time to have someone create her an entire wardrobe.

"Oh, I... don't know what I should wear," she quickly replied, hearing a voice call out.

Suddenly a blue, cotton candy-like ghost came through the wall, flittering about.

"_Oh_, Mistress!" it called with glee. "Georgette has made you many a lovely pair of pajamas you could wear, dearie!"

"Er, would that be alright for me to wear?" Spooky asked, eyes on the twittering ghost.

"Of _course_, Mistress! The King has expressed strict orders to please you!" the ghost replied all too enthusiastically.

Spooky somehow felt nervous what with the ghost moving about so excitedly.

"Oh, my _word_! I've forgotten to tell you my _name_!" the ghost giggled. "I'm Barbara, one of the seamstresses... I've come to escort you to view your new wardrobe!"

The demoness wondered idly how the little ghost had learned English.

Once Spooky was to the room where her wardrobe waited, Barbara went right through the door.

After a moment, she poked her head back out.

"_Well_, don't be _shy_, dearie! Come in!" she practically ordered, flittering back inside.

Opening the door, Spooky was greeted by the blue ghost, racks of clothing filling the back of the large room.

"This is half of your wardrobe," Barbara informed her with an excited giggle. "Georgette and the others are still working very hard to make even _more_ lovely clothes for you!"

There were dresses and gowns, plus plenty of spare clothes just like the ones she was wearing, Spooky staring in awe.

This was more like three wardrobes, not half of _one_!

"All this... is _mine_?" she asked as she pointed to herself, stunned.

"Don't you _like_ them, dearie?" the ghost asked sadly.

"Oh, _of course_," Spooky assured her quickly, then attempted to explain her misgivings about getting to use such a wardrobe. "It's just... I didn't expect to have so _much_."

Giggling, the ghost did a back flip as she floated through the air, "_Splendid_! Georgette will be thrilled! Simply _thrilled_!"

Hurrying to the clothes, Barbara motioned her over, Spooky following.

"This rack holds all the pajamas Georgette and the girls have made so far. You see, they've worked on the King's slave's wardrobe for _years_. Most of your kind have almost the same physique and height. These clothes have waited a long time for you!" she said sweetly. "Go on, dearie. Take your pick!"

Hesitantly, Spooky reached out, touching the sleeve of one top.

Realizing she was free to actually _touch_ these things as they were hers, she went through the rack.

There were plain blue pajamas, red pajamas, pajamas with patterns like snowflakes - there were all _kinds_ of lovely pajamas!

Eventually, she came to rest on a pair with a pattern she noticed right away. It was light blue with black little figures, shaped like half a rectangle, one end having a triangle shape cut out in the middle.

"So you've found Georgette's special gift!" Barbara said merrily. "Those little black patterns represent our King as a shadow! Tee hee!"

Smiling, Spooky took the long sleeved top from the rack, a pair of long, matching pants with it.

"Lovely choice, Mistress!" Barbara praised, doing another back flip in the air.

Spooky swore that if the little ghost could grin, she'd be smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Laughing lightly, she finally felt like she could get used to this.

"When you see Georgette and the seamstresses, tell them to keep up the good work, would you?" the demoness asked, the ghost twittering.

"Of _course_, Mistress! I'll tell them right away while you go ahead and change!" Barbara replied, zooming through the wall.

Laughing, Spooky happily began to change.

Once finished, she noticed Barbara had yet to come back, so she peeked out the door.

No one was in the hall.

"_Perfect_," she whispered, creeping out into the hallway. "Now I can go _explore_."

* * *

Hours later, Spooky was in and out of rooms, finding all kinds of things, like hidden passages and trap doors. The palace was crawling with such interesting things to explore.

Eventually, she walked into the room where Georgette and the ghost seamstresses were.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" Barbara said from behind. "I've been all over this palace looking for you, dearie!"

Guiding her inside the room, Barbara introduced her to the seamstresses, each bowing.

"Come! Have a seat!" Georgette said merrily.

Sitting, Spooky watched them working from the mirror in front of her.

"Why is everyone so _giddy_ today?" she asked with an unsure smile.

It made her somewhat nervous.

"Oh, so you've _noticed_?" asked the blue ghost with a giggle. "Everyone is so excited! The King has never shown interest in any _female_ before. We can't help but feel so happy to see our King smile! We may be evil, but we have feelings, _too_, dearie!"

"Oh, yes. He's quite pleased!" exclaimed another. "He can hardly do his duties!"

"An interest?" Spooky asked curiously.

"Oh, yes!" Barbara exclaimed. "Someone to be his _companion_, dearie!"

"His... _companion_?" Spooky repeated, clearly confused.

"Yes, you see, he's finally chosen the lucky devil to stay at his side," the ghost practically sang. "His companion is the second-in-command; the one to rule beside him... Dearie, he's in _love_!"

"He found time for love while we were busy conquering the world?" Spooky asked naively. "Talk about _multi-tasking_."

She was as clueless as ever.

"Ixnay on the opictay," Georgette whispered to Barbara as Spooky spoke, the blue ghost gasping.

She had forgotten orders.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Barbara looking over.

"Come in!" she called out, watching a demoness maid enter.

"Is Mistress he-- _Oh_, _there_ you are Mistress!" the maid said happily. "The King is waiting for you."

Yet again, Spooky noticed the maid looking over her features, just like most of the demons in the castle had done all day.

"Come on, now, dearie. You mustn't keep His Highness waiting," Barbara coaxed, Spooky lazily pulling herself up out of the chair.


	34. Remember

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Remember**

* * *

"This way, Mistress," the maid, Fiona, said, leading her out of the room and down the hallway. "And might I say, _congratulations_. You're the first to ever make that King of ours crack!"

"Y-yeah... Crack," Spooky muttered through her sleepiness, soon realizing what she'd said and shaking her head. "I mean, _what_?"

"Oh, um, _nothing_!" Fiona lied as she remembered the King's orders, the blonde demoness giggling.

Eventually, after heading upstairs and down another hallway, they came to a corridor with a single door at the end.

"It's just at the end of the hall there, Mistress," Fiona pointed out, smiling. "Go on. I'm sure he's _waiting_ for you."

With that, the maid turned and started off back down the hallway, leaving Spooky to stand there alone.

Gulping, she wondered what to expect, but she knew Stan had a temper.

Deciding to hurry, she headed for the room.

She didn't know what would happen, but he wouldn't be angry if she simply followed orders.

"Follow orders," she whispered to herself. "Just follow orders. After all, he's your King... But _then_, if he's found a companion, why am I _sleeping_ there? ...Customs around here sure are strange."

Once she stood at the large pair of doors, she hesitantly knocked.

From behind, Stan's voice told her to come in.

Opening the door, she poked her head in, body following suit.

"Spooky," he said, standing at the foot of a huge bed with his hand outstretched. "Come here."

Moving away from the door as she closed it, she reminded herself to simply do as told.

Taking his hand, she looked around. There were shelves of books covering almost every wall, one desk to the left of the room sitting in front of where a large, long window stood.

"_That_," Stan began, catching her attention, "is the desk where much of my work is done."

Leading her over to it, he pulled out the chair, moving her to sit.

His hands to the back of the chair, he smiled, "One day, you will sit here as well."

"_Me_?" she asked, hesitantly reaching out and touching the fancy-looking pen that rested in a black cup.

As her fingertips touched it cautiously, she felt his eyes on her skin.

"Don't you think I should at least work in a different room? After all, I heard the news... I'd be in the way," she mused, retracting her hand.

"_News_?" he asked, watching her hands straighten the stack of papers before her.

"Yes," she confirmed, then explained what she had heard. "Barbara told me you found a - what was it? Oh, a _companion_... I didn't know you'd found someone while trying to take over the world, but, _boy_, can you multi-task."

Almost growling, the demon made a mental note to confront Barbara.

His orders to his servants had been specific. As one of his kind, and being called his slave, all his servants knew her role, Spooky blissfully unawares. Stan, however, wanted to keep it that way until he felt the time was right.

Perhaps that time was soon to come...

"Trust me, slave," he began to assure her, watching her hands return to her lap, "your presence wouldn't interfere."

Looking up to him, she smiled, "So who's the lucky demoness, Master?"

"You'll meet her soon," he lied, letting go of the chair. "For now, let's go to sleep."

"Customs here are strange," Spooky muttered, standing.

After Stan blew out the candles in the room, they climbed into bed, Spooky yawning as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close...

* * *

The next day, morning came, Stan and Spooky now in the vast garden behind the palace.

It seemed the castle and the outdoors around it were normal, the rest of Stan's homeland grey.

At the moment, Stan was sitting at a white table, paperwork strewn out in front of him. He was busy signing things and catching up on all the work that he'd left unattended for so long.

Not too far away, Spooky sat in a large white swing under a tree. Swinging back and forth, she looked over to where Stan was, sighing boredly.

Then something moved in front of her, catching her interest...

It was a butterfly, which she hadn't known would be in the Shadowlands.

Hopping up, she began to chase the yellow and black butterfly, Stan looking up from his work and watching.

Eventually, it landed on her nose, Spooky's hands cupping the air close enough to it to feel its wings move before letting it go.

Turning, her back to Stan, she watched it fly up into the grey sky, shielding her eyes from the light of the Shadowland's sun, which was decidedly smaller than the sun of earth or the outside world.

In fact, there were no stars at night, only a lone moon that was forever full, as she had recently learned from Stan.

It was a _strange_ world...

Returning to his work with a smile, Stan signed another paper.

Spooky then returned to the swing, stopping before sitting and looking back to Stan. Seeing he wasn't paying attention, she began to wander farther off, soon far away and finding a lake.

Spotting a big, flat rock right at the water's edge, she went over and sat, holding one knee. The scenery was peaceful, a cool breeze blowing through her hair.

Taking a breath in slowly, she began to talk to herself, "I remember earth. I remember you, Derrick. I remember when you loved me and I remember when you left. Now my final memory of you is your death."

She remembered Derrick when he was on earth and then when she met him in Stan's world.

"Why did you have to choose this way?" she asked. "Why did you make me choose to let you go?"

Then she thought of Stan.

Although he had been the one to kill Derrick, she didn't blame him. She still blamed herself. But Stan was there for her whether he understood that or not.

"You made me cut the bonds we shared," she continued, staring out at the lake. "Now there is nothing left of you... Is this my home? Is _this_ the place that I belong?"

She wondered if this world was really the home she belonged to. Her appearance confused her, making her wonder if she was nothing more than a misfit in the world she was from.

"I don't seem to fit in," the demoness said as she pondered. "Am I _alone_ here? Should I even _stay_?"

She never noticed Stan was not far behind her.

He had heard it all from the very start.

"Sutan-dono is the only demon that cares if I'm here, for whatever reason," she said, picking up a pebble and skipping it across the water. "If I don't belong with humans nor with demons, where do I belong...?"


	35. RAWR

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Five - RAWR.**

* * *

"Spook?" Stan asked, Spooky spinning around. "You're... not alone."

"Well I can see that _now_, you eavesdropper," she retorted, completely missing his point and causing the Demon Lord to want to scream at her.

Instead, he took a deep breath, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh," she said, standing up. "I guess not..."

Frustrated, he growled, "Would you prefer it was _Derrick_ who lived rather than me?"

Blinking from shock, she glared, "That's not fair, you-- Oh, _nevermind_!"

Turning, she stared at the water, her arms crossed.

He could sense she was fuming.

Walking up behind her, he noticed she was not only mad, but also crying.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked suddenly. "You could have refused."

"It's the way of our people," he explained simply.

He had known that day that he had no choice in the matter. The two demons had both known one would die.

"He and I knew one wouldn't survive," he said, crossing his arms. "I am the most powerful demon in the Shadowlands and the outside world. He was doomed to death from the start and he knew it all along."

Gasping, she realized Derrick had gone into a battle knowing he couldn't possibly win. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen that from the start.

"He knew his efforts were wasted, yet he felt a sense of duty. And he also loved you," Stan mused, Spooky looking up at him as she turned around.

"If he knew he was going to die, why did he even _fight_?" she asked, the demon reaching out and wiping away her tears.

"Love makes even _demons_ do stupid things," he answered, his hand falling away.

Turning away, she stared out at the lake, "I don't think it was stupid... No, I think he preferred to at least try his best before he had to die. And I guess... that was the fate he accepted."

Stan snorted, "Even though I _hated_ him, we had one thing in common..."

"What's that?" she asked, facing him.

Looking in her eyes, he wondered if she would catch his meaning, answering, "You."

"I think you two had a lot more in common than _that_," replied the demoness. "For _one_ thing, he looked out for me, just like you. The only thing I don't understand is why the King of our people would care what happens to a mere _slave_."

Stan grinned, thinking it was obvious to everyone but her, "You're good company and provide good advice. After all, it's thanks to your plan that I now rule the world."

"_Speaking_ of which," she said, hopping off the rock, "is someone feeding the hero woman or was she already set loose?"

"The last I heard, she tried to form many a rebellion and the people formed a mob and chased her out of every town. The last time she was seen, she was hiding out at my slave's home," he explained of the rapier-wielding heroine, Spooky laughing.

"It's _amazing_ that we didn't need to hypnotize every human. I can't believe the people who weren't hypnotized accepted you as their leader so easily," she laughed out. "But it's not like you'll make them do anything all that bad, so maybe they assumed they would benefit from having a King again."

Stan shrugged, "Whatever the case, Rosalyn is definitely the new minority."

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" she asked, the demon looking out at the lake.

He knew she was really wondering when he'd take over earth.

Looking back to her, he asked, "How long do you want to stay?"

"_Me_? I don't mind," she answered. "Now that I helped you take over your world, I have nothing to do."

"What you _really_ want to know is when I'm going to take over the earth," he pointed out, Spooky grinning.

"You got me," she admitted easily. "But I'm _also_ thinking you should wait a while before going off to conquer earth. Not only is the earth _bigger_ than both the Shadowlands and the outside world _combined_, but your paperwork _alone_ will take you forever to catch up on."

Grinning, she stuck out her tongue.

"Very funny," he laughed. "Even _Evil Kings_ have to attend to the little things like paperwork if they want to run a world smoothly."

"And that's something I _like_ about you," she replied with a smile. "You're not low class like most evil beings. You've got that air of royalty befitting any kind of King instead of all that "I RULE YOU. DIE. RAWR." kind of attitude."

"I rule you. Die. Rawr," he mimicked, reaching out and tickling her sides.

Giggling, she begged for mercy, the Demon Lord stopping and ruffling her hair.

"So do you really plan on dying on a hero's sword?" she asked curiously.

Not wanting her to talk about death anymore after she had lost her friend Derrick only a few days ago, he avoided the question, "Death is for n00bs."

"You really _like_ that shirt, _don't_ you?" she asked, amused.

He grinned, "Yes, I do."


	36. Concubine

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Concubine**

* * *

Later on, back inside the castle, Stan was busy doing paperwork, Spooky having wandered into a room and finding a maid.

"Oh, Mistress! My name is Anne. I need to speak with you!" the maid called. "Come have a seat, please."

"What is it?" Spooky asked curiously.

"Well, I decided to inform you of something I think you'll find important. I'll just be blunt about it and it has to do with the King," Anne sighed. "To be his slave is to be a mate who can help supply children to the family."

Spooky looked confused, "Then what about the demoness he's in _love_ with? Why isn't _she_ the one to provide him children?"

"I'll leave that to the King to explain, Mistress," she replied, standing. "I can say no more. And, _please_, don't let him know it was I who informed you."

"I won't tell him," Spooky replied, standing as well. "Where is he; do you know?"

"The King is in his quarters, Mistress," Anne replied before heading out of the room.

Marching down the hall to Stan's room, Spooky was furious. She had had no idea what she was being used for and now she would confront him.

Without even knocking, she burst through the door, eyes surveying the room and finding him at his desk.

Staring back at her, Stan stood, "What's wrong?"

"You and I need to have a little discussion," she said angrily, heading over to a cushioned chair near the bed to his side. "I just got informed by a source I will not name that being a slave to you means I have to mate with you."

"_So_," he began, putting down the pen in his hand and looking to her, "you finally know."

"That I'm really a _mistress_? A mistress to _you_? Yes, I know," she replied, Stan realizing she didn't fully understand yet.

Somehow, it gave him some relief that she was so naive.

"Why can't that demoness you _love_ give you children? I don't want to be a part of this kind of custom, no matter how normal it may be to our kind," she ranted, wanting to jump up and punch the Evil King.

"Is it so bad?" he asked as he walked over to her, her expression confused. "Is it so terrible that you would mate with me? I've obviously chosen to mate with _you_."

Seeing her embarrassment, he couldn't help himself, bending down with his hand to the arm of the chair, the other on its back.

Softly, he kissed her cheek, lingering there before he moved to her neck, kissing a few times as his hands moved. Reaching to her waist, he gently moved her upward to a stand, his hands slipping from her waist until he embraced her, kissing her neck hungrily.

Spooky didn't know what to do, this being her master.

If she ran from him, would he pursue?

Suddenly, she tried to pull away, Stan tightening his embrace, "Mmph..."

He spoke with heavy breaths in between his hungry kisses, "..Mmm... Be still..."

Trying to escape him, she fought, but he held on, soon moving a passionate kiss to her mouth. As she tried to pull back, his hand rose, firmly but gently pressing against the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. When he finished, his nose was pressed to hers as he panted.

Again, she tried to move away, but he held on, touching his fingers to her chin to turn her face toward him.

She briefly met his eyes before they dashed away, Stan taking a liking to her eyes on his, gently turning her head to him once more.

"Look at me," ordered the Demon Lord, Spooky unable to do so.

Her eyes were downcast, but he merely moved into her sight.

Looking away again, she soon found he would move to no matter where her eyes rested, finally closing them as she lightly shook.

"Spooky," he said softly, noticing her eyes tighten.

Keeping his firm hold on her, he smirked, "Look at me, slave."

Reminded of her status, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking them into focus.

As she looked back into his, embarrassed to be scrutinized so closely, Stan looked back, taking in the sight of her deep blue eyes.

Unable to keep from it, she looked away, once again trying to escape.

Remaining firm in his hold on her, he began studying her ears, hand rising up to touch one with care.

Unlike his own, her ears were rounded, shaped like a human's even still, though his were pointed.

"You have such strange ears," he mused. "You should have lost your human form."

Spooky didn't say a word, knowing their kind had always held certain similar features. Being a shadow demon, she should've had ears like his after her transformation, but her usual form remained so different from her kind.

Unlike her kin, she had such pale skin that seemed not to tan no matter how long she was in the sunlight, her kind having tanned skin from birth.

Her eyes, another trait that didn't fit, were dark blue, whereas others of her kind had golden eyes.

Even her hair had remained so different in both forms, not the blonde color it should have been. Instead it was dark brown, odd dark blue bangs in the front on each side.

Then there were her fingernails - those of Spooky's race were naturally long and slightly curled, almost like claws, also golden.

Instead, hers were like those of a human, though she chewed them down constantly, embarrassed about how human they looked ever since she found out what she was.

And, quite strangely, only one tooth that should have been a fang was. One looked human while the other, on the right, was like that of her race.

"...You look so human," Stan noted, sneering a bit, her eyes shooting to him.

She feared being yet again treated like an outcast for the way she looked, especially by the one her race was now led by, though he had never seemed to care.

To be taunted by the leader of her own kind would mean nothing but embarrassment for her, Stan unknowing of how she'd been treated throughout the castle.

"Hmm," he muttered. "Your skin is too pale to be a shadow demon."

Spooky cringed a bit, hating to be alive to hear her own King taunting her.

Slipping his hand down her arm, he took her hand, lifting it up and inspecting her fingers, noticing her nails and looking to her.

"You shouldn't cut your nails," he reprimanded, slowly letting her hand fall.

As she looked to him, he took her by the chin.

"Your eyes remain so human," he said as he moved his fingers to a bit of her hair, "as does your hair."

She felt as if under a microscope, his eyes on her causing pricks to her skin.


	37. Concubine Continued

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Concubine (Continued)**

* * *

Stan had always been forced into meeting the females of his society as a child and was urged to choose one to carry on his lineage. However, he didn't want to associate with _any_ of them, his father saying he was just like Gohma, unwilling to bother with having a mate or child.

They all knew he was Gohma reincarnate, being the first born after Gohma's death as per the legends, but they'd expected him to be less of a trial.

Still, they had him meet with females his age and somewhat younger, hoping he would find one he took a liking to, always being disappointed.

Stan would often play tricks on them, such as secretly putting small creatures in their clothes or hair, pushing them in mud, and whatever else he could find to torment them with.

His parents finally gave up one day, Stan only smirking with a feeling of accomplishment.

However, even though he'd met all the females of his race, most more than once, he'd never seen anyone like the one before him now.

Demons grew up considerably slower than humans, and if she had been a child when she went to earth, she would've been old enough to meet him before that time.

He assumed his parents hadn't included her because of the way she looked, likely worried she could produce an heir that looked as odd as herself.

To them, that would be a tragedy, not to mention an embarrassment to the family name.

They would never live something like that down, nor could they allow it to happen, thus never allowing him to meet her.

* * *

"I never met you when my parents sought out a mate to give me an heir," he mused.

Spooky looked to him, unable to stay silent, "Who in their right mind among our people would have allowed me to even _compete_ for such a thing?"

She looked down, realizing all the more her strange looks, "I could cause any child I have to look like... like a freak."

"How so?" Stan asked, seeing her eyes come to rest on him, looking at him as if he were mad.

"Just look at me! I don't look--"

"Like you should?" he asked her, attempting to finish her thought.

She nodded, "It's _obvious_ why you never met me."

Spooky then tried to move away again, Stan holding her still, "Be still, slave... I'm not through with you."

He softly kissed her neck, Spooky hating how he was using her like some concubine. She didn't think this was like him, but then again, she had been clueless as to what being his slave entailed for so long.

Now that she thought about it, she still wanted to know why he hadn't told her, her eyes on him once he moved back from his kisses.

"Why didn't you tell me what being your slave meant before I agreed?" she demanded, Stan slightly sneering.

She had remembered after all, though he had been too caught up to expect her to.

"_Why_?!" she demanded.

"Don't speak to me in such a tone, slave," he warned, lightly growling.

"...I simply didn't want you to know," he then said. "I knew your evil understood. It accepted the deal. If it hadn't, it would have surfaced."

Spooky glared, "_Why_?"

He looked right back at her, "Don't _push_ me."

"_Why_, Stan?"

In one swift, sudden movement, her back was towards his bed, the two falling onto it.

Now on her back, Spooky was looking up at him, slightly shocked.

"I said don't push me."

Spooky's eyes stared back into his, the fright Stan saw in them only fueling the fire as he sneered.

"You're _weak_," he muttered in a low growl.

Finally, something inside of her snapped, Spooky managing to shove him off with a thrust to his stomach by her foot.

As she sat up, she snarled, Stan clearly surprised.

"Don't you make assumptions," she cautioned. "They could come back to bite you in the ass."

He smirked, "Pushed a button, I see."

"Cut the crap and either tell me the truth or I'll just take my leave."

Hearing this, he turned away from her, hiding his emotions. He had a look of panic on his face, Spooky sighing with annoyance.

"Well, are you going to tell me or should I just _go_?"

His hands curled to fists, "If I'd told you the truth, would you've agreed? Would you've even stayed?"

She blinked, her anger overcome by confusion. If she'd known before, she would've ran as far from him as possible.

"Well, _would_ you?" he asked impatiently.

Spooky looked down, "No."

His back to her, she couldn't see his sad smile, his eyes closed, "Then there's your answer."

As if weak at the knees, she fell to a sit on the edge of the bed, "But why...?"

"_Why_?"

He didn't know what she meant, barely turning his head back in her direction.

"Why do you care if I run off _anyway_? You're the Evil King; you have no _reason_ to care."

Stan, for the first time, realized that, according to what he was and how she looked, he shouldn't care, wondering how he couldn't have noticed before.

Why did he care if she ran away?

She was just another one of his race. Other than her odd looks, what made her any different?

But she _was_ different - _very_ different. His mind told him exactly why.

"I don't know," he lied, knowing he couldn't say his thoughts.

He was met with an exasperated sigh, Spooky moving to her feet, "I don't know what reason you would have _either_."


	38. The Truth

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Truth**

* * *

She walked towards the door, Stan grinding his teeth as he moved toward her, grasping her arm and pushing her as they went across the room, away from the door.

Soon her back was to the wall.

"You want the truth from me? I'll _give_ you the truth," he ground out, finally ready to be rejected.

He had put off telling her the truth because he feared she'd leave.

But now it was time.

"You wanted to meet the demoness I love," he reminded, taking her by the wrist roughly. "Well, you will."

Leading her, he headed toward the side of the bed, past the chair she had sat in, stopping and standing her in front of a mirror.

"You're _looking_ at her," he announced, letting go of her wrist.

Her hand, now free, moved in front of her, Spooky pointing to herself.

"M-_Me_?" she asked, speechless.

"You're slow, but you're right. You're the most amazing demoness I've ever met. You proved me wrong. I thought I was too _evil_ to love, but you showed me otherwise. If you were just some other demoness, I wouldn't have kept you with me and protected you. I wouldn't have fought another demon just to have you," he confessed, watching her face in the mirror.

"If _that_ doesn't prove it to you, I'll say it, and you know this is hard for me, so just listen," he said, seeing her lips had parted to speak. "You're special to me. You're the only one of my kind who has never fled from me and you've even disobeyed me. You don't treat me like a King, you treat me like a friend, which is something I didn't truly know about until I met you."

"But, Master--" she mumbled, highly confused.

"Shh, just listen," he interrupted, continuing. "You not only became the only official friend I've ever had, but you helped me conquer the world. Because of you, my dream was fulfilled. I want you to rule beside me. And I also want you to give me an heir."

"But, Stan!" she shouted, spinning around to face him.

"Listen!" he commanded. "You may think you look strange, but I think you're beautiful, so don't tell me otherwise."

Blinking, her cheeks flushed, her wide eyes staring into his.

"I fought to keep you because I love you, Spooky," he confessed. "If you hate me for it and want to leave me, I'll let you. I know I can't force you to feel anything for me. I've known it all along and I've only been waiting for the right time to tell you the truth. You wanted the truth, so there it is."

"I don't... know what to say," she whispered, looking down. "I... I want to go..."

Hearing this, he felt his heart break, Stan turning to watch as she headed out the bedroom door.

Running to catch up, he called out, "Where will you stay the night?"

"I'm... going to see Ari," she decided, Stan catching up.

* * *

Eventually, throughout a very long silence, the two returned to Ari's house.

Immediately, she asked Ari to talk to her alone, the two going to his room.

"Ari, I'm going to leave. I'm going back to earth," she told him, the boy standing from where he'd been sitting on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

She turned her back to him, "Stan... told me he loves me."

Ari realized it had finally happened and now she was confused. She couldn't understand why the Demon Lord would have feelings for her.

"Do you love him?" the boy asked, Spooky turning to face him.

"He's my Master," she said as if the two could not exist at once in harmony.

"Do you _love_ him?" Ari repeated.

Spooky couldn't seem to find the words, eyes searching the room before they returned to her friend.

"He said I can leave if I want to, so I'm going and I just thought... I'd tell you before I went," she said, avoiding the question. "So goodbye, Ari."

Quickly, she left his room, heading down the hallway and downstairs, passing Stan.

Following her, the demon tried to keep up...

* * *

Eventually they made it to the spa near Triste, Spooky going in and renting a room after they saw Stan.

Stan, who also got a room, watched her head into hers.

It was almost nighttime, but he simply had to ask.

Knocking on the door, he called out, "_Spooky_? Where will you go?"

"I'm going back to earth, Stan," she replied, his heart breaking even more.

"Are you really going to leave? Is that really what you want?"

"It's what I want most," she replied, the demon hurt.

Upset, he headed down the stairs, seeing Rosalyn, who had just come in, and knocking her over as he went.

The hero hadn't expected to see him, but was still huffy about being knocked over, following him out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, from her room with a window, Spooky sat on the windowsill.

Moments later, she heard voices, mainly coming from Stan.

What she heard stuck with her and kept her awake, so she simply headed for her homeworld, Stan following right behind her...


	39. Pocket My Memories

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Pocket My Memories**

* * *

The day after Spooky had left, only Stan there to see her off, the Evil King now stood on a bridge near Tenel.

Looking up into the afternoon sky, Stan gripped the bridge railing with both hands.

He had never paused just to look up into the beauty of the sky until she had come.

But she was gone now, back into the world she'd come from, and he had let her go.

If he could do over that night, he would have told her to stay; he would have told her what he wanted instead of doing things the hard way.

Instead of taking what he wanted, he had given her the thing she wanted most - to go home.

Sight drifting down to the waters below, he half expected her face to appear in its reflection as it had so many times before.

When she was his servant, she went everywhere he led her and he followed her everywhere she went. That was the way things were with them, sort of like they were with Ari, but Stan had never been attached to her shadow.

It had simply been that both would lead and follow, and Stan would swear he was the leader, but neither questioned it.

"Sta-Master?" a familiar voice asked, Ari walking onto the bridge beside the demon.

Remaining silent, the Evil King simply stared into the water. He hadn't spoken to Ari since she left, though Ari had tried to cheer up his master; he was also Ari's friend and the boy had watched him hurting in the days after the girl had gone home.

"Maybe you should go after her," he offered, looking up into the sky.

With a growl, the demon laid his eyes on the boy, "If I wanted your advice, I'd command it."

Crossing his arms, Stan glared at his servant, Ari turning to face him.

"You're still mad at me for what I did. I understand that," he said. "But what you did was let her go without telling her the truth. And you may think you gave her what she wanted, but she never wanted to _hurt_ you."

"Shut up," the Evil King growled, walking off.

He didn't want to be lectured on this, of all things, by his own slave.

"She said you were lonely," the boy simply replied, eyes on the clouds once again as the demon froze.

Silence lingered in the air, a thick tension easing away.

"She said you had to be lonely because you never left her side. And she told me she heard you that night when she told you she was leaving."

Still frozen, Stan's breath was caught.

"What you shouted at Rosalyn outside Pos Pos' hot spring? She heard every word."

As his heart seemed to race, Stan could remember that night so clearly...

* * *

_**...Flashback...**_

* * *

_Outside the hot spring building, Stan had stood as Rosalyn began to complain, the Evil King unable to even call her all the usual names._

_"You stupid Evil King!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "You--"_

_"She's going home!" Stan shouted. "She's going home and she's never coming back and I'm never going to see her again."_

_Hearing this, Rosalyn had blinked, completely taken off guard, "__**What**__?"_

_"She's going home, damn it!" the demon roared, Rosalyn almost dropping her parasol._

_"She wanted to go home since the day she came here and I'm going to watch her leave. I'm not going to stop her and tell her everything I feel for her or tell her that I want her to stay," he ranted to the stunned woman. "She never __**once**__ said that what she wanted most was to go home to me because that's the way she __**is**__! She's always saying what she wants, but never telling you those things you don't want to hear. And I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear her say goodbye to me. But now I know what's real and it's not what I want!"_

_His fist hitting a tree, she watched the demon as he shouted, seeing something she'd never known he was capable of._

_She could see how hurt he was that he could shove her out of the way without ever saying a word._

_He had simply wanted to be alone and she had interfered._

_"But I'll let her go," he reaffirmed his decision to himself. "I'll let her go and I won't say I want her to stay. I'll never tell her that I want her to stay because what I want most - even more than I had wanted to conquer this world - is to see her get what she's wanted from the first day we met. I want to see her leave with a smile and you will stay the __**hell**__ away from us both tonight or I will destroy you without a second thought!"_

_The Great Hero cowered from his glare as she'd never done before. Every ounce of evil in his being seemed to be coming out and the hero was terrified. For the first time, she was truly terrified of him and she couldn't take it any longer._

_Immediately, she turned and left the demon as his fist collided with a tree trunk, snapping it in half._

_And then every bit of evil fled him as he simply fell to his knees and gasped, fighting back tears._

_He had never in his life shed tears, but they threatened to burst free._

_Unable to contain them, the demon had wept in the silence of the snow-covered field..._

* * *

_**...End Flashback...**_

* * *

"She said she smiled just for _you_ that night. And then she cried in the middle of the stone circle, right in front of the people that gathered around her," Ari told him, a letter in his hand. "All she could do was cry and she said she cried so long that they finally left her. When she finally moved, the entire evening had passed and she was alone in the dark."

Turning around, Stan looked at the boy, "How the hell--?"

Simply lifting his hand, Ari showed him the folded paper.

"There was a letter in the tunnel," he said, still looking into the sky. "The last thing she must've been able to do was send it through the portal for me to find."

Turning, he faced the demon, "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I thought you'd like to know."

For a moment, the demon just stood there, eyes on the ground as wind blew through the grass.

He'd seen her smile and never _once_ thought it could have been all to make him get what he'd said he wanted.

"There's something she told me to say to you," the boy finally said.

He could feel Stan's eyes on him like daggers.

"She said you shouldn't be like her. You shouldn't say all the little things you want and hide the ones you want the most," he informed the Evil King, turning away as he looked up to the sky. "You should hide the little things and always say what you want the most."

As a bird flew past the sun, Stan looked up as well, Ari glancing at the demon.

"She said maybe that way you wouldn't end up getting everything but what you really wanted... like _she_ did."

"_What_?" Stan asked, suddenly looking at the boy.

"It's her turn to be lonely now," Ari told him, a sigh slipping from his lips.

In truth, the boy missed her and had decided to go after her. What he found in the tunnel, however, had changed his mind entirely.

Looking down, Ari lightly smiled, "I was going to go after her, you know..."

Stan glared, but said nothing as the boy turned and started to walk away.

As he went, tears surfaced and rolled down his cheeks. He'd wanted to be the one to run after her, not that stupid Evil King, but he knew it wasn't to be.

In the end, she was only his friend.

And as the Evil King was left to himself, the boy walked back home with his memories, placing them in his pocket along with her letter...


	40. Wanted

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Wanted**

* * *

"Hey! Get out of the middle of the bridge," an annoyed voice came from behind Stan, Rosalyn waiting to pass.

Turning to face her, he crossed his arms.

"You're going to see my slave, _aren't_ you, hero woman?" he suddenly asked, the hero surprised he hadn't retaliated.

Gripping the hilt of her rapier, she stared at the demon, "That's none of your business! Now get out of the way, stupid Evil King."

Stan merely huffed a laugh, turning to the bridge railing and looking up into the sky.

"Leave him alone," he ordered. "He doesn't need your meddling right now."

Huffing, the hero became defensive, "For your information, I was only going to--"

"Interfere, like you did a _night_ ago?" he asked, looking at the hero.

Blinking, Rosalyn looked embarrassed, Stan walking past her as she quickly moved out of his path.

"What in the world is going _on_ here?!" she demanded, following behind the demon.

"None of your business, stupid hero woman."

Stopping in her tracks, she blinked, realizing she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

But at the same time, she noticed he hadn't gotten into a name-calling argument like usual.

Simply watching him walk away, she was left wondering what had happened...

* * *

Continuing to walk away, his hands in his pockets, the demon watched the ground. Millions of reasons to go after her were traveling through his mind. And then one reason caught his attention and left him standing still.

Looking to his feet, he felt raindrops falling, one thumping the tip of his nose.

He could remember how she loved the rain. She would dance as thunder clapped and lightning flashed, the Evil King forced to drag her inside, lecturing her on the dangers of thunderstorms.

Lips parting, he could see her drenched form in his mind, dancing through the mud with that carefree smile. He missed that smile so much it hurt.

Arms lifting, outstretched at his sides, he turned his face to the sky as he began to spin around.

She would do the same thing, laughing like a child.

Slowly coming to a stop as thunder crashed, he remembered her slipping as he caught her, the two rolling in the mud.

When they had come to a stop, she was looking down at him and laughing, mud dripping from her hair.

And then the sun had surfaced and the rain had ceased, her head lifting to the sky before she looked back to him, laughing.

Smiling now, he realized the rain had become heavy, his shoes now covered in muddy water.

There was no reason for him to stay and every reason to go and find her.

Suddenly, he began running, knowing just where he had to be.

He didn't know how big her world was or how many people would stand in his way, but he wanted to see her again.

He was so lost in thoughts of her that when he saw someone running his way, he stopped dead in his tracks...

The image in his mind seemed to have materialized not but ten feet away, slowly coming into focus.

Now looking to a woman's face, he could see the pain and happiness in the eyes of the girl that stood there.

It was only when her lips whispered his name that he knew it wasn't his imagination, the demon rushing forward as she ran to meet him.

Their soaked forms met in an embrace, Stan lifted Spooky up off the ground and spun around.

Setting her down, he moved back and they looked into each other's eyes.

He could only wonder why she'd come back, her eyes blinking as rain fell onto her eyelashes.

Laughing lightly, the two began to dance, turning in circles as the sun broke through the clouds.

Shining down on them, its warmth caressed their drenched bodies, Stan holding the woman close.

He couldn't believe she had returned.

"Tell me I'm awake," he whispered.

"We're both awake, Stanley, and I'm back for good," she replied, his grasp tightening.

"I'm going to hold you to your word, you know," he warned her with a smile.

She smiled in return, "Please do."

Still slowly dancing, they stayed silent a while, the rain letting up.

She could feel the sun on her back now, the day she'd been gone having left her cold. Without her master, she had been lost and had returned to follow him.

Stan knew the girl in his arms didn't realize just how much she'd been missed or how his heart had been breaking, but she was there; nothing mattered more to the demon.

But he also knew she must remain his slave and mate, any other means of connection too damaging to his reputation.

What would people think if the demon called her a friend? He could only imagine their reactions, his very name dragged through the mud.

She would have to remember her place.

"And you're still my slave," he suddenly reminded her.

She laughed lightly, "Of course, Master."

After a bit of silence, he then questioned, "Is this really what you want?"

Silent a moment, she sighed contently.

What she had really wanted most was always to follow her master; that desire had brought her back and kept her there.

"Yes. I came back to serve you, Master. I don't regret that choice," she assured him, holding tightly to the demon. "Is that what _you_ want?"

Stan couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be or anyone he'd rather be there with.

Through all the times they'd been together, the Evil King had come to want those days to last. He had no other wish than to follow and be followed by his slave.

At that moment, no good or evil existed in his world; there was only the girl in his arms.

As the scent of her hair filled his senses, he sighed, "There's nothing I want more."


	41. Aftermath

**A/N: **I now realize how ambiguous my ending really was, therefore I've decided to put a decent ending. This should make it less retarded. A little.

* * *

**The Many Mini-Misadventures of Stan and Spooky**

**Plot Three - A Band Reunited**

_**by Syrenia**_

* * *

**Epilogue - Aftermath**

* * *

Fast-forward three months and Stan was still effectively ruling the Shadowlands and the rest of his world, heroes a dying breed and monsters multiplying in population.

Ironically, the monster's population increasing only aided the human economy for the fact that more monsters equaled more to defeat and steal sukel from. The reason for _why_ monsters carried currency was debatable, Kisling then tasked into research of the matter by town officials.

Hero's Clubs were also a thing of the past; Stan had decreed the establishments to be revamped and turned into Villain's Clubs. Thus resulted in an increase of humans with "villain" as their occupation, all of them pledging undying allegiance to Stan.

As by suggestion of Spooky, Stan then had various prison facilities built in which he would detain anyone who defied his laws. This development saw the birth of lawyers in the world, lawyers soon being classed as villains for their hard-nosed, money-grubbing ways. And this job boost proved beneficial for the humans and demons alike, making the lawyers rich and leading Stan to tax them, bringing currency into the Shadowlands.

Soon, Stan became rich from his taxation of the wealthy. He then decided that he and Spooky should have a base of operations in the world outside of the Shadowlands. Spooky chose the Sealed Cave and it was renovated in a large project which put money into the pockets of builders and architects.

As for Spooky, the newly titled Evil Queen, she was officially Stan's slave, mate, friend and girlfriend, and fiancée, the pair engaged to be wed on her choice date of Halloween.

Stan said it was the perfect date for a spooky little girl like her.

As for Ari, he was still friends with the Evil Queen, no longer acting on any deeper feelings he had for the demoness. In light of his acceptance, both the Great Hero Rosalyn and Evil Queen Spooky formed a truce begrudgingly and set to the task of putting the shy boy on the market, setting him up on dates.

Participants ranged from a spurned Linda, her affections refused by her beloved Eppy-chan, and a reluctant Julia who gave him another chance. However, Ari found that every time he visited the returned fortune tellers, they would read his love fortune as having the best chemistry with Spooky. Therefore, he turned down any further dating offers and decided to attempt to enjoy the single life until he was a bit older.

Linda and Epros eventually got into an on-again, off-again relationship. Big Bull was always there for the songstress every time they broke up. Eventually, Linda began to recognized the brawny bull and she gathered up her courage, leaving the phantom Epros to be with the muscular Big Bull. Even so, she continued her work in the circus along-side the unfazed phantom.

Later on, people were surprised to find that Annie, Ari's little sister, had grown out of her boy-crazed faze and began dating Epros. Ari was shocked, their parents questioning the relationship, but being told by Annie that she truly loved the ex-Evil King. Epros even assured her family that his intentions were good and he honestly had feelings for the girl, shocking as it may be.

As for Kisling, when he wasn't out researching monsters' habits of carrying sukel, he was working on a comprehensive guide to the world of ghosts. Most of the time, he was holed up in his home when he wasn't out actively researching.

Rosalyn? Well, she was a fugitive from Stan's law and general persecution, but Spooky took pity on the heroine and had Stan issue the humans orders to no longer chase her away or attempt to kill her. Spooky brokered a peace treaty of sorts between the Great Hero and villains everywhere, Rosalyn succumbing to the fact that the times, they were a-changin'. Essentially, she was granted amnesty that would last until she broke the terms issued in the peace treaty.

And as to the ex-princess Marlene, it was said that she found her once lost father, reuniting with him and then taking off to create a new world for unknown purposes. What they were doing was unknown to all, the entrance to that new world concealed.

But as Classification had been destroyed, the punch-line to a certain _joke_ had been remembered...

Those who knew its ending rumored that nothing _good_ would come of the ex-princess forming her own world.

And eventually, those would no longer be mere rumors...

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
